


Strange Things Have Happened Here

by HyperDoctor11



Series: Without Any Strings Attached [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Original Non-Binary Character, Child Abuse, Established Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Original Non-Binary Character is Ray Palmer's Foster Sibling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Pansexual Mick Rory, Past Child Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Protective Mick Rory, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/M/M, mentions of past Miscarriage, mentions of past pregnancy, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperDoctor11/pseuds/HyperDoctor11
Summary: Compasses were odd little things.They were there from the moment of a person's birth guiding them on a path toward true, everlasting love.Some people never got a Compass.Some people's Compass was Broken.Some people's Compass' needle spun and spun without direction.Some people's Compass had two needles.Carson Palmer, Mick Rory, and Leonard Snart all had two needles on their Compass. When Mick and Leonard meet Carson aboard the Waverider, things don't quite go as expected.
Relationships: Carter Hall/Kendra Saunders, Clarissa Stein/Martin Stein, Jefferson "Jax" Jackson & Martin Stein, Leonard Snart/Original Non-Binary Character, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Original Non-Binary Character, Mick Rory/Original Non-Binary Character, Ray Palmer & Original Non-Binary Character, Ray Palmer/Kendra Saunders
Series: Without Any Strings Attached [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. "No dip, dip shit."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173213) by [Aly_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H). 



> Inspired by [Aly_H](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/profile) and their story [Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173213) about soulmate compasses.  
> I really enjoy reading and writing Soulmate AUs and when I read theirs it was like "Wow!" It was brilliant with everything from the Compass identifying mark down to the character/meta studying. I wanted to try my hand at it with their idea.
> 
> Thank you for letting me try! Hope you enjoy my take on it.
> 
> Kristen Stewart plays Carson Palmer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10-01-2020  
> Updated 10-08-2020 to better fit the character and storyline.  
> Updated 10-23-2020 to edit character dialogue--nothing major changed except style.

Compasses were odd little things.

They were there from the moment of a person's birth on the underside of their dominant hand that guided them on a path toward true, everlasting love. Most people had one needle; some people had two. Each person's Compass and needle were unique to themselves and the relationship they had with their soulmate. Every needle was colored in with a unique swath of colors when the soulmates came into contact with each other, only going back to grey when one died.

Some people never got a Compass. Some people were aromantic or aroflux. They never felt a real pull of a romantic relationship with anybody, which was okay with them. Those people were called Directionless. Some people who were Directionless were bothered by the fact, often drawing on Compasses to fit in with the rest of society. Others didn't care much about being without a Compass. They were content in the knowledge of the friendships around them. And some of them were happy with the no-strings-attached sex they could have.

Some people's Compass was Broken. Their Compass was still, frozen in place. Their soulmate had died before they could meet.

Some people's Compass' needle spun and spun without direction. Their soulmate hadn't been born yet.

Some people's Compass had two needles. Those two needles didn't always mean their soulmates formed a triad. Sometimes they were the ones with two needles, and their soulmates only had one that pointed to them.

Some people searched out their soulmate with vigor. They intended to live a life full of love and adventure with their soulmate.

Some people only found their soulmate through sheer dumb luck. They bump into each other at the store or on vacation. Those people don't mean to meet their soulmates, but they do. Most of those people enjoy the adventure it takes them on.

Some people chose not to find their soulmate at all. Those people find following their Compass to be too much of a burden. They never know if their Compass is pointing to the person next door or the person on the next continent. Those people are comfortable dating others like them and falling in love on their own terms.

When Mick Rory was born in 1971, he had two needles. Both of them spun. Only one of them stopped spinning on a random day in 1972, although Mick was too young to remember. His parents would tell him stories about how he would watch his Compass in fascination as both needles spun and spun. And then he would giggle as only one spun and the other would steadily point to the east. In 1981, when Mick was in school, his second needle stopped spinning and pointed to the west. Mick didn't notice it until he went home to change his clothes to work on their farm and found that both of his grey needles pointed in opposite directions. He felt a warmth grow in his heart at the knowledge that they were out there in the world waiting for him.

When Leonard Snart was born in 1972, he had two needles. Only one of his needles spun. His mother didn't put much thought into her son having two needles, but his father snarled at the thought of his son in a possible homosexual relationship. By the time he was three, Leonard already hated the idea of his Compass, much less the thought of having two needles. When his father came home in 1980, Leonard learned that having soulmates was equivalent to giving his father hostages--dangerous and lethal. In 1981, both of his grey needles pointed west. However, they were a few degrees off each other. Knowing both his soulmates were out in the world made his stomach churn, even as his mother brought his baby sister into the world with her needle spinning.

When Carson Palmer was born in 1981 as Fiona Vanderbilt, they had two needles. Both of their needles were steadily pointing to the east. Their parents were disgusted by the thought of one of their children being a "freak" and "impure" and having two needles. Carson was shunned by their parents and learned quickly to hide their Compass. They refused to look at it, much to the dismay of their favorite aunt. They had watched in 1986 as both of their grey needles fell on top of each other and made a pact with themself to never go and find them. They would live their life without the people they were meant for and who were meant for them. They would have the epic adventures their Aunt Lily had without the romance attached. They had convinced themselves it was for the best.

_"I need you to pull up some files, Gideon. The nine people who'll be joining us on our little crusade."_

_"You usually prefer to work alone, Captain."_

_"This time, I'll need a team."_

Carson Palmer laughed as they ran out of the bank under the sound of sirens. It wasn't in their plans to rob the bank of their diamond that evening. After they injected themselves with a neuro block given to them by Oliver Queen to stop themselves from listening in on everyone around them, they spotted in the papers a story about the new shipment of diamond coming to Star City. They couldn't help themselves.

"Carson!" Thea Queen's voice echoed throughout the empty street. "Stop!"

Carson turned around to see Thea dressed head to toe in her red Speedy outfit a few yards away with her bow and arrow pointed at them. "Oh, Speedy," Carson smiled with a tilt of their head. Their cropped-short blonde hair with dark roots flapped in the wind of the dark night. "You know you can just let me go. Nobody has to know about this."

Thea shook her head. "You just stole a whole bag of _diamonds_ from that bank! The least I have to do is take them back!"

Carson's green eyes sparkled with joy that bubbled from their lips in a full-bodied laugh. "Looks like we're at an impasse." They shook the bag of diamonds in their hand teasingly. "You want this bag, Thea?" Carson asked. "I guess you'll just have to come and get it."

_"Second recruit. Carson Palmer. Adopted sibling of Ray Palmer."_

_"Captain. There must be a mistake. They're a meta criminal."_

_"No mistake, Gideon."_

Thea growled in anger as she chased Carson down the street. Carson ran down the road. Their all-black outfit made it easier to blend into the night. The black long-sleeved sweater served to hide the Compass on Carson's right wrist as the black jeans and black combat boots helped keep the image of a criminal in the night. Carson dropped the bag when an arrow went through the top near their hand. With a short chuckle, they turned around with their hands up in the air with a smile on their face.

"Just _once,_ Carson, I wish you were more like your brother!" Thea yelled from a few yards away, her bow up with an arrow slotted in ready to be used.

Carson outright laughed. "Oh, Thea, Thea, Thea. What's the point in bein' like my superhero brother, Ray, when I'm a whole amazing person myself?" They shook their head. "You and Ollie _really_ need to stop comparin' us two. You know we ain't anything alike anymore."

Thea shook her head. She lowered the bow, and Carson took that as their opening. An electric purple and an neon green mist swirled around their right hand as those colors lit up their eyes; the bad of diamonds flew up into their hand; the mist disappeared, and their normal green eyes returned. They raced down the street adjacent to the one they had been on and slipped into an alleyway hiding their bike. With a small laugh, Carson set the bag down on the seat and lifted their head to the darkened sky to stare at the stars for a brief moment in celebration of a victory. The sound of broken concrete crunching under boots caught their attention.

At the mouth of the alleyway was a white man in a trenchcoat.

"Who the hell are you?" Carson asked as they reached behind them to grab the gun from their waistband.

The man smiled. "I can say that I'm quite impressed."

A flash of light blinded Carson, and they were knocked out in an instant.

Carson came back to the world with the most massive headache in the world. They groaned and shifted on the hard ground. That would be the last time they drank the entire bottle of vodka. With a light groan, Carson's face scrunched up in confusion as their eyes stayed closed. They knew better than to drink until blackout drunk. They did stupid things when blackout drunk, like calling their brother in the middle of the night crying about their Compass with two needles. So, why did they?

When Carson heard others groan around them, they shot up into a sitting position, instantly on guard.

"Aah!" Carson heard a low rumbling voice say. "What a headache!"

"Stein?" A drawling voice to their left asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm as ignorant as you, for once," a white man with grey hair said as he sat up next.

Carson turned to the white blonde woman--Sara Lance, a close acquaintance and almost friend--sitting to the right of them and squinted their green eyes at the rest of the people around them. They spotted their brother at the end of the line to their left, sitting in his ATOM suit.

"Ray?" Carson asked, a hand going to the back of their head.

"Carson!" Ray yelled. "You're all right!"

"I'm alive, ain't I?" Carson asked as they rubbed the back of their head. They felt like they had been hit by a freight train. "Are you?"

"I think so," Ray responded.

"Where are we?" Sara Lance asked.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us?" A young black man at the end of the line asked. "British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?"

"The name's Rip Hunter!" The man in the trenchcoat spoke loudly as he meandered his way over to the group. "I'm from East London. Oh, and the future."

 _I really shouldn't have taken that neuro block,_ Carson thought.

"Nice to meet you, Rip," a big, burly man said while he attempted to grab for his gun.

Carson quickly identified the pair as the notorious Mick Rory and Leonard Snart, the latter of whom kept calm. Carson had heard the rumors flying around the criminal underworld about the pair being soulmated to each other and knew they were together. Neither of them tried to hide their relationship from the world. But Carson was curious as to the rumor of them being soulmates. Soulmates who were incarcerated together, by law, had to be put into the same prison cell. It would make for a nifty trick for the pair to claim they were soulmated to make their prison breaks that much easier.

"Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons," Rip said. Carson rolled their eyes. They didn't bother to go for their gun. They didn't use their powers either with the headache they had. He began to walk down the line of people. "I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of a man by the name of Vandal Savage." He stopped just before the man with the grey hair who Snart had called 'Stein.'

"Odd name. Who is that?" Carson asked. They crossed their arms over their chest and made sweater paws to keep their Compass hidden.

"That can't be," a white man wearing bronze armor with a deep voice said. "We destroyed him."

"Yeah," the woman with darker skin next to him in the same type of armor said, "the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it."

Rip turned sharply around to face the two. "And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick Rory asked in a growling tone.

"You're all talkin' gibberish, I swear," Carson said as they shook their head before they winced at the bad idea.

"Vandal is immortal," Mr. Hall said. "Kendra and I reincarnate."

Carson raised an eyebrow at the statement. They turned to look at their brother before looking at Sara.

"Yeah, I've done that," Sara said with a shrug.

"I'm definitely gonna need a drink," Carson muttered despite being there when Sara was resurrected. One person, they could handle. Two more? Not so much.

"And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us?" Mick asked.

"Vandall," Rip corrected. He began to walk down the line again, this time toward where he had initially been standing. "In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him."

"How?" Sara asked.

"To travel through time," Rip said, as he extended his arm up to the sky. "To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes." He let his arm drop.

"You got the wrong guy," Snart said. He left the line-up to walk away. "'Hero' ain't on my resume."

"Or mine," Mick said as he followed after his partner and husband.

"Sorry, dude, I ain't no hero, either," Carson said. They walked away close behind Mick.

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom," Snart stopped with Mick stopping just behind him and Carson just behind Mick, "but where-- _when_ \--I'm from," Rip caught himself, "the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes." He paused. "You're _legends."_

"Legends?" Ray asked in awe.

Carson most definitely wished that they had forgone the neuro blockers at that point. They couldn't glimpse into the mind of Rip Hunter to make sure what he was saying was true.

"I, um, I hate to nitpick," Grey said, "but doesn't a legend have to be dead?"

"Yeah, see, uh, that's a deal-breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass," the kid said.

"He said the year 2166," Carson said. They shot the elder and kid an irritated look. "You think you'll be alive in a hundred and fifty years?"

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures," Rip said, "but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness."

Carson snorted in annoyance as they rolled their eyes.

"I could get behind that," Ray said much to the exasperation of his sibling.

"And, because, if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world one-hundred-and-fifty-years from now."

Carson was about to voice their annoyance at the whole 'kidnapped' situation when the reality around them changed into a scene of destruction. All Carson could see was death and destruction, fires and buildings crumbling to the ground. For a moment, they could swear their heart stopped. They weren't a hero by anyone's standards, not even their own, but seeing a world in a haze of red on fire touched something in their heart. Carson didn't want to admit it to themselves, but it was that moment that sealed the deal on them going.

The horrific scene around the group faded. Carson took in a shuddering breath and caught themselves before tears could make their way down their face.

"I could have chosen any time and any place. Of _all_ the people who ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down." There was a heavy silence that shrouded the rooftop. "If your answer is yes," Rip placed a business card in Grey's hand, "meet me at this address in thirty-six hours."

And then, there were nine.

"Oh, come on, Speedy," Carson smirked as they strutted into Thea's loft uninvited, "I'm not here lookin' to fight."

"Then why _are_ you here?" Thea asked as she leaned against the nearest couch. "I'm assuming you're not here to return the diamonds."

"Sorry, kiddo," Carson said. They walked over to a chair and plopped down on it. They produced the electric purple and neon green mist on their hands. "No such luck." By accident, the vase on the table beside them burst. "Whoops."

Thea rolled her eyes at Carson, who gave a small shrug. "You know, that control-thing Ollie was talking about would come in handy."

"I have control," Carson said with another shrug as they burrowed into the seat. "Most of the time. At least his neuro blockers work." As Thea opened her mouth to say something, Carson spoke first. "I came here 'cause some weirdo just told me from the supposed future that I was chosen to travel across time to defeat a man named Vandal Savage."

"Savage?" Thea asked in shock. She fell into the seat on the couch she had been leaning against. "Me and Ollie helped Barry go up against him. He's not easy to fight."

Carson sighed with an easy smile. "That's half the fun. What's the point in going up against an opponent you know you're gonna beat from the start?"

Thea rolled her eyes. "Is that why you're going? For a _fight?"_

"Maybe." Carson sent Thea a wicked smile. "But, also, 'cause there's really nothing left for me here if my idiot brother decides he wants to go too."

"Ray was asked to go? Who else was there?"

"Let's see." Carson hummed. "There was me, Ray, Martin Stein, Jefferson Jackson, Sara, Kendra, Carter, Leonard Snart, and Mick Rory," Carson said as they ticked each person off on their fingers. "I just thought I'd give you a heads up that I'd be out of town for a while."

Thea sighed. She thought about her words as she wanted to choose them carefully. While Carson had become like an older sibling to her, Carson also became a criminal she had to deal with as Speedy often enough. Thea would be sad to see someone so integral to her life go. But, it would make her night job a whole lot easier.

"Just," Thea sighed again. "Just don't get yourself killed, okay?"

Carson's smile widened. "No promises, kiddo."

"Have you looked at your Compass recently?" Ray asked his sibling. Carson gave their brother their best flat look. Ray winced. "Sorry. Sorry. Bad question."

"No dip, dip shit." Carson rolled their eyes. "Ray, if I could find a tattoo artist to cover it up, I would. Instead, I'm stuck with _two_ needles and a Compass I _really_ don't want," Carson said as they walked up to their brother. "To answer your question, no. No, I have not looked at my stupid Compass recently."

"Sorry, it's just," Ray hedged, uncomfortable with his sibling's intense stare. "Well, it's just you never know if you've already met your Soulmates, have you? If you haven't looked at your Compass, you won't know if your needles are filled in with color or not."

"Ray," Carson said with a deep sigh. "My dear, dear brother. You still look at this world like it's some kind of fairytale where you'll magically meet your soulmate, fall _deeply_ in love, and have a happily ever after. But, in this world, there is no happily ever after."

Ray's dark brown eyes fell to the floor as his smile fell off his face. "I know that."

Carson's heart tightened. They knew that Ray had been desperate to marry Anna despite neither being each other's soulmate. When Ray's needle stopped spinning aimlessly in December of 2003, he had given up finding his soulmate that was twenty-two years younger than him. Finding Anna had been the best move of his life. Carson knew how much it broke Ray to watch her be murdered in front of him.

"I know you know that," Carson said softly. Their voice lowered as they grabbed Ray's hands and held them. "So, would you _please_ give it up on me findin' my soulmates? Really," they shook their head, "they're better off without me. I'm messed up. I'm screwed up. I'm _broken."_ Tears began to well up in Carson's green eyes despite them pushing the tears back. "Nobody wants to have a metahuman criminal for a soulmate."

As Mick started to peel off his clothes for the night, he noticed his Compass looked different. His needle for Leonard--the needle delicately blending fire and ice with shades of reds and blues and oranges and greys--was accompanied by his second needle finally in full color. His second needle was an intricate dance of flames and stars and anchors. It had been grey all his life until he noticed at that moment, it was fusing and combining different shades of reds and oranges and purples and greens. Mick's eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the sudden coloring of his second needle that pointed in the opposite direction of Leonard's.

"Len," Mick said in his low and gravelly voice, "have you looked at your Compass lately?"

"No," Leonard drawled from his position on the bed he shared with his husband. "Why?"

"Check it," Mick said shortly.

Leonard raised an eyebrow at the command but didn't comment as he lifted up the sleeve of his black sweater to reveal his Compass. It was a simple design in itself, not frilly or as intricate as he had seen some people's. Mick's needle was colored in with reds and blues as they twisted and turned around the needle filling in the flames and ice that decorated it. His second needle, the one that didn't point at Mick, was an elegant twisting dance of ice and snowflakes and stars and tiny delicate flowers. The once grey needle was finally filled in with shades of blues and greys and purples and greens--colors Leonard never thought would look beautiful together, but they did.

"We met them," Leonard whispered, his drawl gone in favor of his raw voice. His blue eyes snapped up to look at Mick to search his husband's face. "When did we meet them?"

"Somewhere between the heist and getting back here," Mick said with a shrug. He had always wanted to meet his other soulmate but had never put much hope into it after his thirtieth birthday passed, and he only had Leonard.

"You think it was someone on the rooftop?" Leonard asked. He swiftly got off the bed to walk over to Mick. He wanted to gauge Mick's reactions.

"Dunno," Mick said. He hummed with a smile aimed at Leonard. "If it is, we can find them and loot the entire timeline."

Leonard smiled at his husband, happy he came around. "Exactly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoT 01x01


	2. "I can tell this will be the start of a beautiful partnership."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks of the lives of Mick, Leonard, and Carson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10-07-2020  
> Updated 10-23-2020 to edit character description--Quentin's--and character dialogue--nothing major changed except style.

**1986**

Mick grumbled to himself as he was led back from the SHU to gen pop. He didn't look forward to being moved back into his cell with his haughty and narcissistic cellie, who thought he was better than everyone, especially Mick. It wasn't Mick's fault that a fight had broken out in the cell after Frank had gone off about the fire that Mick had set that had landed him in juvie. He didn't mean to burn down the empty building, but when the fire started, he became enamored by it. The flames, the heat--it all fascinated Mick.

It fascinated him almost as much as the small flames wrapping around his two needles on his Compass, both of which were still grey.

Before Mick could be led to his cell, yard time started.

Yard time--another thing Mick disliked.

There was something about annoying, criminal kids given almost free rein over the yard while the guards only intervened in extreme cases of need that made him bristle. Mick was no stranger to fights, had started a few and finished a few, but he didn't enjoy the guards and their pompous asses. Some days, he wanted to knock their teeth in. There wasn't anything in the world he hated more than pigs.

Mick noticed a few new faces as his green eyes found the newest, the smallest, and the skinniest kid in the yard. He saw the kid's mouth moving but couldn't hear any of what he was saying over the loud chatter of everyone else. There was something about the kid, how he held himself, and how he looked that made Mick have the instant and inexplicable urge to protect him. Nobody who looked like the kid did--beaten and broken and nasty--had it easy in life. Mick could see a shiner covering the kid's left eye that looked faded. _Something he had to have gotten outside of the prison walls,_ Mick thought to himself.

Between the time it took for Mick to blink away the dirt in his eyes that the wind kicked up, the skinny kid was surrounded by several of the older and bigger inmates. Mick told himself to ignore it--the fight wasn't his problem. He tried to repeat it like a mantra. The kid wasn't his problem. All he had to do was keep his head down, and he'd be released soon enough. If he got into another fight, they might extend his time in the clink.

But Mick couldn't keep his nose out of the kid's business when he saw the glint of a shiv in Marcus' hand. Almost as if acting on instinct, Mick raced over to the fight and ripped the shiv away from the kid's general area and threw it away from them.

Mick pushed the group away from the kid. Without two of the group of five holding the kid up, he fell hard onto the dirt ground from the pumbling he had received before Mick had intervened. Anger flared up inside of Mick. He hated bullies.

Mick took on the group of five kids using brute force. Mick wasn't a small guy by any means. He knew how to use his strength from working on his family's farm to his advantage. After taking on three of them with ease, the other two decided to take off. Everyone knew it wasn't worth it to be caught up in a fight with Mick Rory.

"I had it," the kid said with a sharp tone.

Mick watched the kid stand up as he wiped the blood from his split lip. The hard look in his blue eyes was meant to show Mick that he was tough. All Mick saw was a kid trying to punch above his weight.

"I noticed," Mick said gruffly. Mick started to walk away when the kid called out.

"Hey!" The kid yelled. He ran to catch up with Mick. "I'm Leonard Snart."

"Mick Rory," Mick said. He stuffed his hands in his pockets with a sudden wish to have a lighter to play with.

The kid followed Mick around the yard for the rest of the hour as they had some small talk about why the others were afraid of Mick ("They all think I'm just a brute without a brain. They don't trust me." "You can't be all that bad. You seem to be smarter than you look.")

When yard time was over, a CO walked up to Mick and Leonard with a sneer. "Looks like you've already met your new cellie, Rory," the man said with a slight snarl to his voice.

 _New cellie?_ Mick thought to himself, confused.

"Hopefully, this one sticks," the CO said.

It wasn't until later that night that both boys found out each other had two needles, and one of their needles looked exactly the same and was colored in nearly the exact same.

"Nice to find you, Mick Rory," Leonard said with a smirk from the lower bunk. "I can tell this will be the start of a beautiful partnership."

**1990**

Leonard grunted as his father's fist connected with his face for the third time in ten minutes.

He hadn't meant for his father to see his Compass and the colored-in needle for Mick. But when Lisa called the safe house he was hiding out in with one of his soulmates, he didn't think. For the first time in his life, he didn't think. He acted.

He took Mick's car that he had just finished repairing after he reassured his boyfriend that he would be fine ("Mick, I've got it. I swear. If I don't come back in an hour, come get me"), and drove on pure instinct. He had to see Lisa. He had to see his baby sister, who was all of seven-years-old and make sure she was all right. Lewis had never laid a hand on her before. Leonard knew from experience how startling it would be to her.

"Lisa!" Leonard screamed out. He slammed the unlocked front door open. "Lisa!"

Lisa walked into the living room, crying with a black and blue mark on her face. Leonard went into instant mother-hen protective mode and brought her into his chest.

"Where is he?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"Upstairs," Lisa whispered right back in the same tone.

Leonard pulled back to look at his sister. "Run," he said. "Run to your room. Don't come out for anything. You hear me?"

Lisa nodded her head and ran to her room up the stairs. Leonard growled a few minutes later when Lewis showed his drunken face. He didn't know how it happened, but his sleeve slipped down his arm when he pointed his finger at his father.

"How _dare_ you hit Lisa," Leonard said in a cold and hard tone that scared most of the men he ran with on bank heists. "You come after _me._ Not _her."_

It devolved so fast. Leonard's brain could hardly wrap his mind around the circumstances that had Lewis go from a couple of yards away from him to right in front of him, throwing a fourth right hook into his jaw.

"So, you're some kind of fag now, are you?" Lewis growled at his son.

Leonard's lip raised up in a snarl. "Is that what this is about?" He asked coldly as he threw a punch at his father. Lewis barely blinked. It seemed to only serve to make him angrier. "You're angry that I've found one of my soulmates, so you take it out on Lisa?"

"The girl needed to learn a lesson," Lewis said stiffly. "Nothin' to do with you and your perversions."

"I highly doubt that," Leonard said as Lewis began to circle him. Leonard took himself away from Lewis and toward the stairs. "You found out somehow. I know you did."

"And if I did?" Lewis asked as he advanced on his son. "I don't want no _fairy_ for a son."

Leonard's blue eyes grew colder, if possible, as they narrowed on Lewis. While he tried to keep it schooled in indifference, his face showed how angry he was by the statement. His long fingers clenched and unclenched in fists by his side. His shoulders tensed, ready for an all-out brawl.

"I never wanted you for a father," Leonard snapped. "Guess we don't always get what we want."

Lewis shouted in anger and went after Leonard, who ducked around Lewis. Leonard walked back into the heart of the living room. They stared at each other for a minute before the front door banged open and in walked Mick, who looked thoroughly pissed off.

"I thought I said an hour?" Leonard snapped. "It's only been forty."

Mick shrugged his shoulders as he eyed Lewis. "Close enough."

Leonard rolled his eyes fondly at Mick. Lewis didn't miss the gesture and rolled his own eyes in disgust.

"Is this the faggot you're living with?" Lewis asked, disgust heavy in his voice. "Honestly, son? How can you be so _disgusting?"_

Mick's expression darkened. He punched Lewis in the face and knocked the man down to the ground. Leonard raised an eyebrow at Mick, who only shrugged at his actions.

"Is Lise okay?" Mick asked as he looked around for the little girl.

"She's in her room," Leonard said. He eyed his father, who wasn't getting up. "Did you have to knock him out?"

"He didn't have to hurt Lisa," Mick said, "but he did anyway. You wanna bring her with us?"

Leonard shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Better to keep her away from him for a while to let him cool off."

Mick smiled at Leonard before he walked over Lewis' body and brought Leonard into a heated kiss. "Don't do somethin' this stupid alone again. Got it?"

Leonard smiled as he pulled back enough to look into Mick's green eyes. "Understood."

**2013**

"Aunt Lily and Aunt Amanda said that you really wanted to see the Particle Accelerator turn on," Carson said to their younger cousin, Quentin. While Quentin was only five years younger than Carson, they could swear that Quentin was years older than them with his intelligence. The fact that Quentin was five-foot-eleven and Carson was five-foot-five had some bearing on the thinking as well. "You ready to have your nerdgasm?"

Quentin bumped his shoulder with Carson's. "Car!" Quentin looked thoroughly embarrassed by the looks of those around them. A blush covered his pale skin. "Can you keep it down and stop trying to embarrass me?"

"Never, kid," Carson said with a shake of their head. A smile graced their face as they pulled Quentin into a side hug. "You're basically my little brother. It's my job to embarrass you."

Quentin rolled his blue eyes fondly at Carson. "You take your job too seriously, sometimes."

"Maybe." Carson shrugged their shoulders. "But you wouldn't have it any other way."

"I love you, Carson," Quentin said as the two dodged traffic to get to S.T.A.R. Labs. His eyes twinkled with happiness. "You're like the big sibling I've always wanted."

Carson beamed. Their baby brother, Percy, never wanted anything to do with them after the Palmer family took them in. Percy always regarded them as their parents regarded them--like a freak. They didn't think they would have another chance to have a sibling to love them until Ray and Sydney, who were like their younger brothers. And then Quentin came along, and their Aunt Lily fought to still be apart of their life. Carson couldn't have felt more grateful for the family they found.

"Aw, shucks, kid," Carson said. Their eyes skated over a few people and the purses and wallets that were begging to be stolen. Carson had to reel themselves in and remind themself that they were with Quentin, someone that didn't know about their illegal fun like their Aunts did. "You sure know how to make a person blush."

The two made their way to the front of the crowd to get a good view of when Harrison Wells took the stage. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Thank you," Harrison Wells said.

Carson smiled at Quentin, who watched Harrison Wells speak with rapt attention. They could care less about the science-y things that Quentin was into as they had always been into writing and phys-ed. They only understood a little bit of the science that Quentin liked to spew because of Ray and his obsession. Carson eventually tuned out Wells and let their eyes scan the crowd and catalog everybody and their personal possessions. It was only when it started to rain that Carson groaned in annoyance.

"Kid?" Carson asked as they looked up at Quentin, who didn't take his eyes off Wells. They hadn't brought an umbrella and weren't looking forward to getting soaked to the bone. "Kid? When are we goin'?"

"When they turn on the Particle Accelerator," Quentin said, his black hair plastered to his forehead. "It's-" He walked about to keep talking when they were beginning to be evacuated.

"Q," Carson said as they patted their cousin on the shoulder, "Q, we gotta go."

The storm started becoming worse. There was chatter that the storm caused damage to the accelerator. Carson's green eyes widened as everybody began to run from S.T.A.R. Labs. They grabbed Quentin by his shoulders and steered him away toward the car Lily had loaned to Carson. Just before the two cousins could make it to the car, the Particle Accelerator exploded. It threw Carson away from Quentin, who raced to his cousin's side. He was able to shake Carson awake quickly. The two dizzily made their way to the car, Quentin taking the keys from Carson to drive.

Neither noticed the flicker of electric purple and neon green mist swirling around Carson's hands and the bright colors in their eyes.


	3. "I'm no one's babysitter!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Mick realize Carson is their missing soulmate and resolve to do something about it.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 10-15-2020  
> Updated 10-23-2020 to edit character dialogue--nothing major changed except style.

Carson woke up to the sun shining on their face with a sigh as the dream they had quickly faded from their mind. They turned their clothed body in the bed to face their girlfriend, Eliza Pennington. Eliza was Broken--her Compass' needle stationary after her soulmate, June, was killed in the Undertaking in the Glades. Carson and Eliza hated the term 'Broken,' but it was fitting for Eliza's Compass, whose needle had returned to grey and no longer moved as it pointed north. Eliza and Carson found each other only six months ago by accident. Now, Carson was going to leave Eliza to chase after their brother and to try and save the future.

 _How cruel am I?_ Carson asked themselves as they mapped out every inch of Eliza that they could to commit it to memory. _I break everything I touch._

Eliza hummed as she stretched and woke up slowly. "Hey, baby," she said to Carson lovingly. It made the pit in Carson's stomach grow. "What's with the face?"

"What face?" Carson asked as they snuggled into Eliza's side.

"The face you get when you're about to give someone bad news," Eliza said. She placed her head on Carson's shoulder. "It's unnerving to see it so early."

They had the urge to telepathically go into Eliza's mind to somehow get around giving the bad news but shook it off as Carson would never violate Eliza's consent. It was one of the rules they had in place when Eliza found out about Carson's metahuman powers. Eliza wouldn't go behind Carson's back to get information on them, and Carson wouldn't use their telepathy to look into Eliza's mind.

"I do have bad news, Liza," Carson said in a serious tone that contrasted the comfortableness of the bed. "I have to leave."

"Leave?" Eliza asked. She lifted herself from Carson's warm hold to look at her significant other. "For how long?"

Carson shrugged their shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe for a couple of days. Maybe for a few months. It all depends on-"

"If you're trying to break up with me," Eliza said as tears began to build up in her brown eyes, "you should just say so."

"Babe!" Carson said. They tried to stop Eliza from leaving the bed. "Eliza, stop! I'm not tryin' to-"

"No," Eliza shook her head as she stood up, "no." She wrapped herself up in her light pink robe. "No. I knew it was a bad idea to get together with someone with a functioning Compass. Especially someone with _two_ needles."

Carson felt a shock to their heart, but let their demeanor grow cold as they shifted out of bed. "I guess I know where you stand now." Their voice was icy and sharp. "I'm just some _freak_ to you, ain't I?"

"I didn't say-"

"Save it," there was a growl to Carson's cold voice. Their green eyes turned hard. "Save it for the next person you say 'I love you' to and not actually mean it."

Carson stormed out of the bedroom after grabbing their already prepared outfit--a black leather jacket, mustard yellow button-up sweater tank-top, dark navy blue jeans that were cuffed, and black combat boots. They got dressed in the bathroom and skirted past Eliza, who tried to get out half-spoken apologizes to Carson as they left the apartment. They couldn't take whatever Eliza was trying to say to make amends for her harsh words. Everybody, in the end, realized how cruel they were to Carson. But, in the end, Carson realized just how right they were.

They headed to Ray's apartment. Ray was only just beginning to get up and get ready when Carson burst in using the key they had.

"Did you eat breakfast?" Carson called out, as they made a bee-line to the small kitchen.

"No! Not yet," Ray said from his bedroom. "I was just about to-"

"Save it," Carson said with a shake of their head. "I know you, Ray. I lived with you for over ten years. I know you weren't going to have breakfast."

Ray popped his head out of his bedroom with a small frown on his face. "I was."

Carson gave him an unimpressed look as they began to prepare to make themselves and Ray some scrambled eggs and bacon. "Really?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Ray went back into the bedroom as Carson began to cook the eggs and bacon in two separate frying pans. It was quiet save for the sizzling of the bacon and the scrape of the spatula against the egg's frying pan as they scrambled the eggs and added cheese as they went along. When Ray came out, dressed and ready to go with his packed ATOM suit in his pocket, Carson was putting the bacon and cheesy scrambled eggs onto two separate plates.

"Did something happen between you and Eliza?" Ray asked as he settled into the table to eat.

Carson pursed their lips as they sat opposite of Ray. "Yeah," they said shortly. "She showed me just how much of a _freak_ she thinks I am."

Ray's heart dropped to his stomach as he ate his first bite of the scrambled eggs as the word 'freak' fell out of his sibling's mouth. That word had been hurled at Carson since they were a baby from their biological family. It was the reason they refused to look at their Compass. It was the reason they refused to search out their soulmates. The thought that a relationship was meant to be with only two people and never three was beaten into Carson's head so hard that, even with the love of the Palmer family, Carson believed they were meant to live without the love of their soulmates for the rest of their lives.

"Did you tell Quentin that you were leaving?" Ray asked after a bit of silence, the two siblings almost finished with their breakfast.

Carson nodded. "Yeah. I did it last night. Quentin, Harley, and my aunts weren't _exactly_ thrilled that I was goin' off on some adventure that could potentially end in my death, but you know." Carson shrugged their shoulders. "They're all just happy that I'm putting my powers to good use instead of running amuck in Star City causing trouble."

Ray smiled as he finished his breakfast. "That sounds like your Aunt Lily."

"Right?"

The two smiled at each other as they got up to clean the dishes. There was no telling how long they'd be gone, and leaving dirty dishes in the sink for an unknown period of time was bound to attract bugs. Ray didn't want to come home to an apartment filled with annoying flies and gnats. After the two cleaned up, they made their way to the spot they were told to meet Rip at and met up with the rest of their rag-tag team.

"Professor!" Leonard yelled at the confused Martin Stein who stood near his car from the side of his husband. "This _is_ the place."

"I think we're being punked," Ray said. He turned to Sara and Carson. "Do people still say 'punked'?"

"No," Sara and Carson said in unison.

"Dear brother, you really have to get out more," Carson said with a laugh and a pat on Ray's shoulder.

"I guess that won't be a problem anymore," Ray commented with a small grin.

Mick's eyes zeroed in on the unconscious Jax in the passenger seat of Stein's car. "I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party."

"Er, yes," Stein said as he pocketed the small index card of the location and time. "I believe he drank something that didn't _quite_ agree with him."

"You drugged him?" Carson asked.

Stein didn't answer them as Leonard turned to look at Kendra and Carter.

"You don't look happy to be here," Leonard said to Kendra.

"Perceptive," Kendra said with a smile.

Rip make his way up to the group. "Well, I see you've all decided to come." He sounded happy as he rubbed his hands together. "Well then, we can be on our way." He turned around to leave.

Leonard crossed his arms. "I ain't footin' it anywhere."

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline." Rip pulled a device from an inner pocket of his jacket. "Can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?"

"Holographic indigenous camouflage projection," Stein said in complete awe.

"Indeed," Rip replied with a smile.

With a press of a button from the device in his hand, a spaceship materialized from nowhere in the middle of the lot. Everyone was in awe of the machine; Leonard even uncrossed his arms in shock.

"It's called the Waverider," Rip said lovingly as he turned to his ship. "It's been my ship for over a decade." He looked back at the rag-tag group. "Shall we?"

Sara was the first to walk forward, followed by Kendra and Carter. Ray stared at his sibling, who stood still as they stared at the contraption like they didn't believe their eyes. Leonard hung back as Ray walked forward. As the three criminals were about to leave, Stein stopped them.

"Excuse me," Stein said as he looked at Mick, "would you mind, um..." he trailed off as he pointed behind him at Jax unconscious in the car.

"Save your muscles, big guy," Carson said. They patted Mick on the chest like they were unafraid of the large man. Leonard watched them interestedly. "I got this, Professor."

The three men looked at Carson confused before an electric purple and neon green mist swirled around Carson's hands and around Jax's body. Mick's head snapped to Leonard, who looked at the colors around Carson's hands and in their eyes that were reminiscent of the colors on his and Mick's second needle. Could Carson really be the missing link?

Stein looked at Carson impressed as Jax floated up from the car and hovered in mid-air. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Carson shrugged their shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Feels good to stretch my powers like this." Carson gave the three men in their way a look. "Move, please."

Leonard and Mick parted like the Red Sea for Carson as they walked past the men who followed behind on Carson's heels. Carson carefully kept Jax up in the air throughout their trip through the hallways of the Waverider and into the main deck. Carson silently strapped Jax into a seat and smiled at their work. They didn't notice Mick and Leonard staring at them like they were the object of the pair's greatest heist.

When Stein came in with Ray, Carson made their way to Ray's side, and Mick walked up to Stein.

Mick threw his arm around Stein's shoulders. "Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some."

"I did not _roofie_ him," Stein protested.

"Oh, I ain't judging," Mick said a bit too happily.

"Remind me again why you wanted to join up on this stupid mission?" Carson asked in a teasing tone as they crossed their arms over their chest to refrain from messing with their short-cropped hair. Their green eyes skimmed over everything they could see.

"Remind me again why you decided to follow me?" Ray hit back with a small smile.

Carson rolled their eyes fondly at their brother. Ray was the reason they came on board the Waverider. If it weren't for Ray, they would still be in their apartment with Eliza. Carson sighed sadly at the thought of the beautiful woman never being in their life again.

"How does a vessel of this size function without a crew?" Stein asked.

"I don't need one," Rip said. "I have Gideon."

A holographic, disembodied head appeared over the table in the middle of the room. "Welcome aboard," a female voice said. "I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission."

Leonard tilted his head as he focused his blue eyes on Rip. "Captain?"

"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage," Rip said as he ignored Leonard's question.

"Pause," Carson said from beside their brother on the opposite side of the room of Mick and Leonard, "I'm confused. Didn't you say he's active and known in the twenty-second century?"

"Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy," Stein said.

"Indeed," Rip agreed with Stein as he walked up to the table in the middle of the room. "Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing; the man who can. Professor Aldus Boardman." As Rip spoke, a picture of the Professor appeared on the screen embedded into the table. "Professor Boardman is the world's leading... well, only... expert on Vandal Savage. We're gonna pay him a little visit."

 _"Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans,"_ Gideon said.

"St. Roch?" Carter asked, confused.

 _"October 17, 1975,"_ Gideon continued.

"Now, I suggest you all strap yourselves in," Rip said he walked to the Captain's chair at the head of the room. "Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for." He took his seat and pulled down the rollercoaster-ride-type-seatbelt. As everybody went to take their seats, he continued to speak. "I also must warn you about your Compasses." Stein took the seat next to Jax. Kendra and Carter took the two seats next to Jax.

"Unless you have your soulmate on board like Mr. Hall and Miss Saunders," as Rip spoke, Sara sat next to Ray, who sat to the right of Carson, who sat to the right of Leonard and Mick, "your needles will spin aimlessly if we go too far back in time or too far into the future, or especially if we end up in the Temporal Zone." Everybody looked at him confused as they strapped in. "It's quite normal. Nothing to worry about."

"Time travel," Mick said. He was the last to pull the futuristic seat belt down. "Cool."

Carson looked at Ray nervously and gripped their futuristic harness until their knuckles turned white. Breathing in and out, Carson felt Ray settle a calming hand on their leg. Time travel? Cool. Flying? Horrible.

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort," Rip said as he tapped the screen connected to his chair. "In very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs." His voice started to fade out in the end as if he didn't want to disclose the information.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kendra squeaked.

"If anythin' like that happens to my brother or me, Rip, I will gut you," Carson threatened, everything nervous gone from their facial expression and body language at the thought of Ray getting hurt.

Rip pressed a button, and suddenly the spaceship whirled to life. The lights above everybody turned blue as the craft began to shake.

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly," Rip explained, his eyes slightly widened at Carson's promise.

As they took off, Jax began to wake up.

"Jackson," Stein said, "I'm so glad you're awake. I didn't want you to miss this."

"Miss what?" Jax asked, still out of it from whatever Stein had given him. It took a second for Jax to fully wake up and realize he was on the flying spaceship he had told Stein he didn't want to go on. "What the..." He attempted to pull the safety harness off.

"Oh, no," Rip said, "I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you."

"Get me off this--whatever this thing is," Jax said, distressed.

"Good luck explaining this," Sara said with a small smile.

"Maybe you shouldn't have drugged him," Carson said.

"I did him a favor," Stein defended himself.

"He doesn't look all that grateful," Leonard said.

"Just hang on and remain calm," Rip said. His chair turned to have Rip facing the front window. "All your worlds are about to change."

As the Waverider shot through time and space, Carson felt a pressure begin to build in their head behind their eyes. With a grunt of pain, they squoze their green eyes shut and felt the familiar feeling of Ray's hand coming to cover theirs. As the Waverider finally settled down, Carson could tell there was something wrong with them. Ray's hand left them as they began to rub at their eyes, something wet begin rubbed against their closed lids and fists. They could hear someone vomit close to them--Mick turned his head to the left to empty his stomach of all its contents. They heard a shriek as well.

"Oh, I should have mentioned it before. Nausea is one of the side effects of time travel, along with-" Rip was cut off by Ray, who shouted and fell down in front of Carson. "Vertigo."

"Hey, Carson," Sara said softly, "it's gonna be okay." She bent down in front of Carson, who couldn't open their eyes despite their attempts to. "You just have to calm down."

"I can't see," Stein said.

"And temporary blindness," Rip said. "Oh, it should only last a minute. After all, that was a mere jaunt."

"Sara, why do I need to calm down?" Carson asked as their voice raised a few octaves. "Why can't I open my eyes?"

"The further back in time you go, the worse the side effects," Rip continued.

"What the hell happened to me, Rip?" Carson growled out. They still couldn't open their eyes to see. They could feel a hand on their left shoulder. "And don't you tell me that I'm bleedin' from my eyes, or I swear I'll kill you!"

"All right, then, I won't tell you," Rip said sassily.

"Rip Hunter!" Carson growled out. They attempted to open their eyes, but their eyesight was blurred from the blood. From the blurriness, they could see Sara on their right, Ray in front of them with a worried look, and Leonard standing on their left with his hand on their shoulder.

"Fix them!" Mick grumbled loudly to Rip as Ray stood up and walked over to Rip.

The two argued about how Rip couldn't fix Carson and how Mick shouldn't fire his heat gun in such a small, contained area despite his anger that had Rip confused.

Carson rapidly blinked away the blood and wiped away the liquid on the back of their hand. "Don't worry, muscles," Carson said as they narrowed their green eyes at Rip from their seat, "I'm okay. If I wasn't, Rip wouldn't want to be in the same room as me."

Rip stood staring uncomfortably at Carson from the table surrounded by Kendra, Stein, Carter, and Ray. Sara sat on Carson's right, placing a calming hand on Carson's leg. Leonard stood behind Carson's seat, his hand still on their shoulder, as Mick sat in his seat. Jax had stalked away from the group to mope as he stared out of the window.

"Now, you four," Rip said as he gestured to Sara, Carson, Leonard, and Mick, "feel free to make yourselves comfortable back here on the ship, while the rest of you are coming with me to find Professor Boardman."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Mick said from his seat. "You're benching us?"

Sara stood up. "I thought we were a team."

"Apparently not one enough for the likes of him," Carson said with spite in their voice.

"The mission doesn't require your particular skill set," Rip said. "Yet."

"Meaning you don't need anyone killed, maimed, or robbed," Leonard said with a snide smirk.

"Precisely," Rip said.

Ray looked warily at the people that surrounded his sibling, especially Leonard and Mick. "Sure it's a good idea to leave these two unsupervised on a time machine?"

"Hey, haircut!" Mick yelled. "Deafness wasn't one of the side effects."

"That's why I'm leaving Sara and Carson," Rip said.

"Hey!" Carson said, as they furrowed their brows and ran a hand through their hair. "I'm no one's babysitter!" They got a look from their brother that showed his disbelief before they settled back into their seat with a grumble.

Rip waved Carson off. "We better hurry up. Professor Boardman will die in less than twenty-four hours." Rip began to walk away from the four being left behind. Kendra, Carter, and Ray followed him.

"What's the point in cutting it so close?" Ray asked.

"Because if he's destined to die, then he doesn't have a timeline for us to disrupt, and his impact on the future will be minimal," Stein said. "How brilliant."

"And depressing," Kendra said. "How does he die?"

"Uh, he's found dead in his university from unknown causes. Come on," Rip said.

Ray, Kendra, and Carter followed Rip out of the main deck. Stein stayed behind to look at his Firestorm counterpart.

"Are you coming?" Stein asked Jax.

"I'll stay put," Jax said.

"You'd rather stay with them?" Stein asked. He gestured to the four adults lounging in their chairs.

 _"They_ didn't drug me," Jax said.

"Point taken."

Stein left with Rip, leaving five people behind on the ship.

Five very bored people.

Carson pulled themselves from their chair, and Leonard followed them. Carson said nothing as they began to case every inch of the ship despite the shadow that seemed to follow them to every room.

"Have something to say, blue eyes, or are you just gonna stalk me?" Carson asked as they scoped out some hiding places.

"Just making sure you don't run into something," Leonard said smoothly. "Your eyes did just bleed."

"And I'm fine," Carson said. They spun around and began to walk backward to face Leonard. "See? No more bleeding." They turned around again to walk correctly down a long hallway. "You can leave now."

"Shouldn't we get to know each other since we're gonna be teammates?" He asked Carson as the two of them rounded a corner.

"Dunno. Should we?" Carson asked, finding the kitchen. They quickly ducked their head into the kitchen to find it empty. "I only came to make sure my dear brother didn't do anything stupid like getting himself blown up. He has a bad habit of doing stupid and reckless stuff when no one's looking after him. You know, one time he took in-"

"When were you born?" Leonard asked as he interrupted Carson.

"April 23, 1981," Carson said as if on automatic. They paused in the hallway just a few yards from the kitchen. Leonard stopped next to them as Carson's green eyes narrowed on him. "I doubt you didn't know that little factoid about me, Snart. You don't seem like the kind of guy to walk headfirst into a situation without knowing _something_ about _everybody_ you'd be working with."

Leonard sighed like he had gotten caught. "You're right. I _did_ know your birthday." _I just needed you to confirm it,_ he thought as he could feel his Compass pulse on his right inner wrist. "I also know that you and Raymond aren't biologically related. Care to explain?"

"Not really."

Leonard hummed with a small smile.

"What about you and Mick?" Carson asked as their eyes scanned Leonard. "You two soulmated for real?"

"For real," Leonard echoed back. His drawl seemed to drop as a fond look overtook his face. "Found each other in juvie," he said. He found no reason to lie. "Didn't mean to find him there, of all places. It worked out in the end, though." He sighed. "What about you?"

"Me?" Carson asked. "No." They shook their head. "No. There's--no."

The two made their way back to the main deck in silence after Carson deemed the ship sufficiently searched. Leonard made his way to the platform behind Rip's seat and sat down in front of Jax, who leaned against the chair. Sara was pacing back and forth in irritation at being stuck on the ship with nothing to do. Carson took their seat back and ignored the group, making a mental note to grab enough groceries to fill up the kitchen for their midnight cooking. Mick didn't seem to notice that Leonard or Carson returned, or if he did, he didn't care much about that as he did the TV.

"Why does this stupid station play nothing but reruns?" Mick asked.

Sara, who made her way back to Leonard and Jax at Rip's seat, looked confused. She was about to say something when Jax put his hand up.

"Don't even bother trying to explain," Jax said.

"Am I the only one on this ship who could really use a drink?" Sara asked. "I say we go get weird in the '70s."

Leonard spun around to look at Sara with a smirk. "Excellent idea."

Sara smiled at him. "I got the perfect outfit." She turned her smile to Carson. "Come on, Car. We gotta change."

Carson let out a small groan as they extracted themselves from their seat. They joined Sara to walk out of the main deck.

 _"Perhaps Captain Hunter was unclear with his instructions to remain onboard,"_ Gideon said.

"Shut it, metal mouth," Mick said.

That was all Carson heard as they and Sara rounded a corner down another hall. The two made it down to the cargo deck, and Sara pulled out a tight, white outfit that Carson deemed suitable for the blonde assassin. It wasn't a secret that Carson thought Sara was unbelievably gorgeous, even Sara knew. As Sara set down her White Canary outfit, she pulled out an electric purple and neon green version of the Canary outfit along with the jacket. She handed it to the skeptical Carson, who stared at it as though the garment had offended them.

"What's this?" Carson asked as they weighed the fabric in their hands. "I don't remember ordering a tailor-made superhero costume. Though, I won't say no to the eye-catching wardrobe change."

Sara smiled at Carson as if she had thought the same thing about her own outfit. "When you told Thea about leaving to join Ray, Thea told Oliver who told Laurel. Laurel was already having my White Canary outfit made, and decided to have one made for you, as well. She told me to tell you to be the hero you always needed."

Carson fought a losing battle against the smile on their face. There were very few people in their life that would do something like that for them--Carson never thought Laurel would be one of them. Carson could count on one hand how many people in the world they trusted; Ray, Sydney, Lily, Oliver, and Sara.

"Thank you," Carson said, awe in their voice. "I really mean it."

Sara smiled at them. "Don't mention it."

Leonard and Mick stood outside of the Waverider and leaned against the cool metal as they waited for Sara and Carson. Carson's birth year weighed on Leonard's mind. 1981; that was a big year for Leonard. Lisa was born in 1981. His second needle stopped spinning aimlessly in 1981.

"1981," Leonard said, as he broke the silence.

Mick's head snapped up from his heat gun at the mention of the year. His green eyes caught Leonard's blue ones. "What did you just say?"

"1981 was the year both of our second needles stopped spinning like they had nothing better to do, yeah?" Leonard asked his husband.

"April 23, 1981," Mick said in confirmation.

"I'll give you one guess as to which one of our teammates was born on that specific day in 1981."

"Carson?" Mick asked.

"Bingo." Leonard let his head fall against the metal wall behind him. "I checked my Compass. It's not spinning. It's aiming at where Carson's getting dressed." He paused as he took in the confused look on Mick's face. "You should look at your's."

Mick didn't want to look. He didn't want to give himself hope. He had waited thirty-five years to meet his second soulmate. He didn't want to devastate himself if Carson wasn't that person. But the hope he saw in Leonard's eyes pushed him forward to pull up his sleeve and look at his Compass. The purple and green needle was steadily pointing in the direction of Carson on the ship behind him.

"What're we gonna do about it?" Mick asked as he roughly pulled the sleeve down. "They don't look like they're the type to follow their Compass."

"Then we make them," Leonard said, his 'planning' face was on. "We show them that we want them. We show them that there's room for one more."

"And if they don't want us?"

"We'll change their mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoT 01x01


	4. "But you just ain't our type."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson realizes who their soulmates are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 11-11-2020  
> 
> 
> Watch the tags. Somethings are mentioned/flashbacked to in this chapter that aren't fun.  
> What's referenced in this chapter is written about in more detail in the Prequel 'The Hurt That Befalls'

"Ah!" Mick shouted as he took three bottles from the man behind the bar. "Dollar beers." He held three beers in his hand--none for Carson, who didn't want to get drunk in an unknown time. "You got to love the '70s." Mick distributed the beers. "Who wants to listen to some Captain and Tennille?" He received some confused and curious looks. "My mother played it. A lot." He took a drink of his beer with a grunt as he hit the button to play _Love Will Keep Us Together._

The song began to play over the speakers in the bar. Sara and Leonard took a gulp of their drinks in sync as Carson surveyed the place. They didn't like being somewhere without scoping the place out first and getting the lay of the land. Their criminal instincts were on edge waiting for a fight.

"Wow," a woman said, "you guys are really far out."

Carson raised their eyebrow at the woman who eyed the three up and down. They looked down at their outfit, having worn the jacket to cover their Compass, and wondered just how stoned the woman was.

"You want to dance, Leonard?" Sara asked.

"You go right ahead," Leonard said with a smirk. "I'll watch."

Sara handed him her beer. "Suit yourself." She grabbed Carson's hand. "You're coming with me."

"Uh," Carson was about to protest. "Sara!"

Sara laughed as she pulled Carson onto the dance floor. She began to dance sensually for a few moments alone before Carson joined in. Neither noticed how Leonard's eyes followed Carson's body, which moved fluidly as though it were made for dancing. The smile on Carson's face as they danced with Sara made Leonard feel warm inside. There, right in front of him, was his and Mick's soulmate. After waiting for most of his life, on a whim, he found them. A scowl crossed his face as a big, burly man approached Sara and Carson. The man pulled Sara's hair away from her neck and grabbed Carson by their shoulder. Leonard tensed, ready to fight him when he glanced back at Mick, and Mick shook his head.

"Can we help you?" Sara asked.

"Mm." The man hummed in approval. "How about you two join me in the parking lot?"

Carson reined in their instinctive reaction of snarking at the man who violated their consent by touching them without asking. Despite the want to use their powers and fling the man as far away from them as they could, Carson hadn't had fun toying with a person in a while. Still feeling the heartache of Eliza which stung them more than they would've liked to admit, Carson couldn't see a good enough reason to throw away their shot.

Carson smiled sweetly as they raked their hand sensually down the man's chest. "You know, mister, that offer's _really_ tempting." They exchanged a smirk with Sara as they felt themselves have fun for the first time in a while. "But you just ain't our type."

Sara looked at the woman sitting on the barstool, sipping her drink, staring at the three of them with heart eyes. "But your lady, on the other hand, well, she looks just our speed."

The man growled at the two. He took his hand off Carson's shoulder. "Maybe you two didn't understand my request, _bitch."_

That's where Carson drew the line. They didn't know Sara all that well, but calling someone a bitch, especially for rejecting someone's advances just tugged on a bad nerve in Carson. When the man's hand took its place back on Carson's shoulder, they punched the man in the nose, a sickening crack echoing. Carson felt good fighting without using their powers. It felt like an itch finally getting scratched.

"Ah!" The man shouted, backing up. "Son of a..."

Sara turned around to Leonard and Mick. Carson kept an eye on the man they had punched as they felt a fight coming in their bones. They couldn't wait to throw fists without using their metahuman powers.

"We've got this," Sara said.

The man grabbed an empty liquor bottle and smashed it against the bar going after Sara and Carson with the jagged bottom of the bottle. Carson knocked the bottle out of the man's hand as Sara went to take care of the next man coming to the aid of his fellow biker. Carson knocked the first man down to the ground as Sara kicked the second one to the ground. Two more popped up in their place. Sara took one man's head and threw him to the ground. Carson kicked their man in the crotch and bounced his face off their knee as the man fell to the ground. Sara and Carson quickly disposed of the fifth man coming at them.

When the first four men Sara and Carson fought got back up to fight, Carson turned to Leonard and Mick. "Now, we could stand for a little help, boys."

Leonard threw the two beer bottles in his hands and smashed them onto the ground. He walked over to Carson's side as Mick grabbed a wooden stool and broke it over a man's head. Leonard fought next to Carson, who took out two men at once. Mick picked up a man and slid him across the bar top onto the ground.

"I _love_ the '70s," Mick said as fighting happened around him.

As three men surrounded Carson, Leonard pulled one away and threw him into the jukebox, effectively killing the music.

"Haven't had that much fun in a while," Carson said in the back seat of a red car Mick had hotwired. They looked over at Sara, who sat next to them. "Team Arrow likes to stop my fun."

Sara laughed. "You can't blame that on me."

"I know." Carson shrugged their shoulders. They tried their best to ignore the occasional looks they got from Leonard and Mick in the rearview mirror. "It still wouldn't hurt for you to tell your big sister to stop tryin' to get me to give up my thievery."

"Can you blame them?"

Carson sighed. "Not really. Have you met Ray? My dear brother has been trying to get me to go straight since we were twenty and I stole a Rolex watch for him from a high-end jewelry store." They smiled at Sara. "Some of us were just born to be bad."

Sara laughed at the eyebrow-wiggle that accompanied the last statement. The four settled into a nice quiet that made Carson's skin light on fire. They had a sudden urge to look into the minds of Mick and Leonard. The two kept sneaking glances back at them, and it began to get on Carson's nerves. Telepathy was the first component of their metahuman powers that they learned to control. Who wanted to hear everybody's thoughts constantly without the ability to shut it off?

 _Just a little peek,_ Carson thought to themselves, _it wouldn't hurt anyone._

Carson focused their mind on Mick first. It was harder to get into his mind than most people. He wasn't as stupid as he looked. Though, Carson was never one to go based on looks as they hated when people did it to them.

_Lenny was right. We just have to convince them. Shouldn't be too hard. They're exactly what we've been missing for the past thirty years._

Who was 'they?' Carson was confused. That was why they didn't go poking around in someone's mind. All too often, they found themselves listening in when the self-talk was already in progress confusing the hell out of them. Telepathy really only sounded fun in the TV shows and comics where the user was able to see and hear everything in the target's mind. Carson hadn't quite managed to grasp that part of their powers yet.

They turned their mind to Leonard.

_-not what I signed up for. They probably don't even want us. If they did, they would've come to us already. Being scared doesn't make sense. They seem fearless. Car-_

"Trouble up ahead," Sara said as she dragged Carson away from Leonard's mind.

Who was he talking about? Surely not them. But he couldn't have been thinking about Carter because Carter was soulmated to Kendra. It left Carson with more questions than answers, something they hated.

Mick threw the back end of the car into the heavily armored person. The person was thrown a few yards away as Mick put the car into park. Everybody got out.

"We go out for one lousy drink," Leonard said as he charged up his cold gun, "and you guys somehow manage to pick a fight with Boba Fett."

Carson laughed as they watched their brother and Firestorm come out of the Waverider and fly through the air. They looked over at Sara, who gave them a grin and a nod. Neon green and electric purple filled their eyes as the two colors swirled around their hands in a mist. Carson used their psionic energy to propel themselves off the ground and into the air, much to Leonard and Mick's shock. They threw a few energy blasts at the armored man before getting hit by a shot from his gun in their side. Carson was about to fall from the air when Ray grabbed them and flew both of them into the Waverider.

"Carson!" Ray yelled as he took off his helmet. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," Carson grunted out.

_"Professor Boardman has sustained severe internal injuries. Mx. Palmer has a severe wound on their right side."_

"Prepare the MedBay to receive Professor Boardman and Carson, and get us out of here!" Rip shouted.

Ray grabbed Carson's arm and slung it over his shoulder as he attempted to take all of their weight. To his surprise, Leonard came to his help and grabbed Carson's left arm and slung it over his shoulder.

_"Course heading?"_

"Anywhere but here," Rip said as he ran up the stairs.

"No MedBay," Carson said with a shake of their head. "Please."

"I don't think you get a choice," Leonard said as he masked the care in his voice by using snark.

Carson narrowed their green eyes at Leonard as they were hauled up the stairs. "I'm not scared," they said as they took a chance on what they listened in on Leonard's thoughts. "I'm fearless."

Leonard's expression shifted minutely, but Carson caught it. So, he _was_ thinking about them. Carson didn't know how they felt about that. They didn't know how they felt about Mick and Leonard being so sure that they were the pair's missing soulmate. Carson let themselves be dragged up the stairs and into the MedBay despite their deep fear of hospitals and hospital-like places. It reminded them of too much of the worse time in their life. Twenty-five-years-old and deathly afraid of the blood between their legs. Carson shook off the memory sharply before they could sink too far into it.

As they were set down on the seat, they gripped Ray's hand tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Car," Ray promised. He saw the terrified look on his sibling's face, and he knew where Carson's mind went. He looked at Leonard, who looked hesitant to leave. "I've got this."

"I'm sure you do, Raymond," Leonard said with a smirk. "But a little extra help wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Snart," Carson said through gritted teeth as they tried not to bolt for the door as Kendra and Carter brought in Professor Boardman. "There's no reason for you to be here. Go back to your husband."

The hurt in Carson's voice shocked Leonard, but he quickly attributed it to the physical pain they were in before he nodded his head and left. He didn't witness the emotional pain on Carson's face at how easy he obeyed the command instead of fighting to stay by their side. They knew Leonard and Mick thought they were the missing link in their relationship, but Carson couldn't be-- _wouldn't_ be. They wouldn't let themselves have that kind of hope. That kind of hope hurt too much to indulge in again.

"Carson, breathe," Ray said calmly.

Carson nodded their head. They almost wanted to correct Ray about who was older but refrained from doing so as Gideon fixed their side wound caused by the laser gun. Carson sighed heavily as they felt the pain in their side completely dissipate. They looked at Ray but didn't say anything despite wanting to tell them what they heard in Leonard and Mick's thoughts. If they told Ray they had used their powers to look into someone's mind, Ray would lecture about consent, which he had a point about. But Carson needed to know.

 _"Would you also like a neutralizer for your powers?"_ Gideon asked.

"Neutralizer?" Carson asked in anger. Their green eyes widened. They turned their attention to Ray. _"Neutralizer?!"_

_"Yes. Captain Hunter wanted the MedBay stocked with a neutralizer for your metahuman powers in case they got out of control."_

"Uh-oh," Ray muttered at the murderous look in Carson's eyes.

As Carson was about to get up and head to the main deck with Ray to give Rip an earful, Rip's voice called out over the coms.

_"I suggest everyone get strapped in."_

Carson groaned loudly. "If I start bleedin' from the eyeballs again-"

"Don't kill Rip," Ray said as he braced himself.

"No promises."

It didn't take long before the Waverider took off and landed. At least, this time, Carson could see, and Ray didn't have vertigo. The two made it back to the main deck in silence. Ray continued to glance down at Carson as though he was expecting them to faint. Carson wanted to smack Ray and remind him that they were stronger than that. All Carson really wanted at that point was to make some tacos and take a nap. And maybe smack Captain Hunter around a bit for stocking up on power neutralizers without their permission.

"Rip Hunter!" Carson yelled as they and Ray made their way into the room. "I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Station us in the temporal zone while I work on repairs," Rip said as he avoided eye-contact with Carson.

"Temporal zone?" Ray asked.

"Rip!" Carson yelled.

"Yes, I mentioned it earlier when I was explaining about your Compasses," Rip said as he walked into his Captain's study, "it's essentially a time limbo." He grabbed a bag from one of the tables. "We can hide out there for a bit. Another temporal jump would risk revealing our position." He walked back into the main room.

"A time limbo?" Stein asked as he stood up in front of Jax, who stayed seated. "Astonishing."

"Oh, there's something you people don't know about time travel?" Rip asked sarcastically as he made his way to a panel on the wall behind Carter and Kendra. "That's surprising, isn't it? Considering none of you have _ever_ time traveled before. Bringing a family member from the past onto a timeship? Breaking out and carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun, and already this is the worst, unmitigated disaster of my career."

As Rip turned around to the group, Kendra stalked over and punched Rip in the face. Carson's green eyes widened with respect for the woman as they walked over to the side of Sara. They wanted to have a word with Rip about what they were hiding in the MedBay but knew it had to wait.

Mick laughed as he walked up to Carter. "I see why you got the hots for that one."

Kendra grabbed Rip by the lapels of his jacket and pushed him up against the wall. "My son is hurt because of you. Who attacked us?"

Rip sighed. "Something of a long story."

Leonard stood up. "Better tell it fast, Rip, 'cause it doesn't look like the lady's in a patient mood."

"Neither am I," Carter said. He took a few short steps toward Kendra and Rip.

Rip rolled his eyes with another sigh. "His name is Chronos. He works for the Council of Time Masters." Kendra let him go confused. "My former employers."

"Excuse me?" Carson asked. _"Former?!"_

Sara walked closer to Rip with Carson by her side. "I thought you _were_ a Time Master."

"As I've expressed, time's not a _linear_ thing." Rip walked up to Sara and Carson. "At some point, I was, in fact, a Time Master."

Sara punched Rip first. When he straightened up, Carson punched him next.

"Will you people _stop_ hitting me?" Rip asked.

 _"Start_ telling the truth!" Sara shouted in anger.

"I relinquished my position as a Time Master when I commandeered the Waverider. Chronos was clearly sent to bring me in."

"You lied to us," Stein said.

Sara walked back to Jax's side. Carson went to their brother's.

"Of course, I lied to you," Rip said as if it were the most obvious choice. "I needed your help--you all barely said yes as it was."

"What about the 'Legends' part?" Jax asked.

Silence followed. Carson grabbed onto Ray's hand after they felt a sense of distress psychically coming from their brother. If there was one person in the world that Carson couldn't turn their telepathy powers off for, it was Ray. Carson itched to send him into a slumber to stave off the pain while they worked on a plan to fix it.

"Ooh," Leonard said from behind Mick as he stared at Rip through narrowed blue eyes, "you lied about that too, didn't you?"

"I chose you all because, a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline," Rip said. He looked as though he were ashamed of himself. "I needed your help without disturbing the history of 2166."

"So, we're like the opposite of Legends," Jax said.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you," Mick said, a smile on his lips at the thought of murder.

"Ditto the arsonist," Stein said.

 ****"Because Gideon wouldn't listen to your commands, and you'd be stuck here forever," Rip said.

"Great, so we're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission, sent to rid the future of its most horrific bad guy," Ray said, sounding more despondent as he talked. Carson tightened their grip on his hand. "Just a collection of nobodies who time really doesn't give a damn about."

"I didn't lie about the mission itself," Rip said as he walked backward toward his chair. "Or the brutality and ruthlessness of Savage. Or my need for your help."

"I don't imagine you're the kind of guy who quits his job and takes on this kind of threat for altruistic reasons, so Rip, why don't you tell us: what did Vandal Savage do to you?" Ray asked coldly causing him to sound a lot like Carson.

Rip sighed. "The Time Masters discouraged marriage. They urge against procreation even more. A Time Master should be free of any personal entanglements that might...compromise him. But...I fell in love, and we had a child. A boy. Jonas."

Carson understood. They understood the pain in Rip's voice. They understood the torment in his eyes and face. They understood the slouch that spoke of self-loathing. Losing a child was never easy, no matter the way they were lost: miscarriage or murder.

"Savage killed your family," Carson breathed out. _"Your son."_

Rip looked at Carson as though he knew they could relate. "He _slaughtered_ my family." The pain was so evident in his voice that Ray was the one to squeeze Carson's hand. "And thousands of other families. And the body that I swore an oath to serve turned a blind eye. They _continue_ to turn a blind eye. I won't. The last thing that my child saw in this world was that monster's face. You can be damn well sure that when Savage dies, the last face he sees will be mine. I understand, given the circumstances, if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once the repairs are done, if and when Professor Boardman stabilizes."

Kendra's face morphed into worry for her son before she ran off toward the MedBay followed by Carter. There was a heavy silence that permeated the deck. Ray and Carson never dropped hands, the comfort going both ways.

"I think we all need a little time to consider our options," Stein said.

Carson wanted to stay, wanted to have a talk with Rip. But the despondent look on Ray's face took precedence over their gripe.

Carson found themselves with their head on Ray's shoulder trying not to relive their worst moment.

 _"Ray!" Carson screamed, blood soaking the front of their jeans as their abdomen cramped painfully. "Ray!"  
_ _"What's wrong?" Ray asked, setting his things aside and walking into the kitchen. "What - oh my, God!" Ray yelled, running over to Carson. He grabbed their shoulders and looked into their teary green eyes. "We're going to the hospital."_  
_Tears made their way down Carson's face as they shook their head holding onto their baby bump. "What if it's too late? What if-"  
_ _"Come on."_

"Watch it!" Mick barked out as a propulsion blast from the ATOM arm Ray was working on almost shot him.

"Sorry. Sorry," Ray said with a sigh. He noticed the thousand-yard-stare in Carson's eyes and gripped their hand, giving them something to ground them. Those green eyes looked up at him startled. "What's the point of us even giving this a second thought?" He asked. "Rip has already seen the future. He knows exactly what's in store for each of us. Might as well have stayed dead, 'cause the world doesn't need any of us." Carson squoze Ray's hand. "You're just a lost assassin," Ray said to Sara. "You're just my metahuman, criminal sibling," he said to Carson. "You're just a pair of good-for-nothing criminals," he said to Mick and Leonard.

"I can live with that," Mick said nonchalantly as he cleaned his heat gun.

"I take offense to that statement, my dear brother," Carson said, their green eyes focused and narrowed. "I am _more_ than my powers and career choice. I am _more_ than my _past_ and _more_ than my _future."_

"I'm sorry," Ray said with a wince. "I can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. Spent my whole life working to be something greater by becoming something smaller. Then some guy comes along and tells me that being the Atom is as insignificant as an actual atom."

"Raymond Carson Palmer," Carson said in a stern voice, "that is _not_ what he said, and you know it. He said in _his_ future, we're nobodies, but this mission is about _changing_ the future."

Sara smiled at Carson as she stood up. "If we have the power to change the _world,_ Ray, don't you think we have the power to change our own fate?"

"For better or for worse," Leonard said as he looked at Carson.

The look made Carson uncomfortable with the knowledge that he might be one of their missing soulmates. They hadn't checked their Compass since before they met Eliza. If Leonard and Mick were Carson's soulmates, all they wanted to do was put emotional distance between themselves and the men until they came up with a solid plan for not getting emotionally involved. Soulmates were not something Carson wanted to be thinking about at the moment. Soulmates were not something Carson wanted to be dealing with. The potential that Mick and Leonard were their soulmates terrified Carson to the bone. How did one escape their soulmates when one was stuck with them on a spaceship?

Then a sudden thought came to Carson--it was something they did all the time in their early and mid 20's. Screw the person, or people, out of their system. Maybe if Leonard and Mick had their fill of Carson in bed, they would realize Carson wasn't what they really wanted. They would realize that Carson didn't complete them as they thought. Then, Carson would be exempt from the loving looks and double entendres from Leonard, and the appraising looks from Mick as though he were a proud husband.

"That's a very good point," Ray said to Sara.

"Of course, it is," Sara said with a smile.

Carson bumped Ray's shoulder as they gave him a small smile as well. The group walked their way back to the main deck and caught up with Stein and Jax, to catch the middle of Rip's short speech.

"Chronos, even Vandal, won't be the only enemy we face," Rip said. "Very often, it will be time itself."

The group made their way onto the raised platform where Rip was standing. Sara first, then Carson, Ray, Stein, and Jax on one side. Mick and Leonard went to the other.

"Whether it wants to happen or not, we're gonna change time," Ray said, "erase Savage's future, and earn our rightful place in history."

"Dr. Palmer is correct," Stein said. "We may not be legends in your time, Captain, but we are going to decide our own fates."

"I don't give a damn about being a legend, as long as we end Savage once and for all," Carter said from next to Kendra.

"I can get down with that," Jax said.

"And you two knuckleheads?" Carson asked with a smirk aimed at Mick and Leonard. Half of them hoped they left. Half of them hoped they stayed.

"I like killing people," Mick said honestly. It caused a smile to worm its way onto Carson's face.

"We're in," Leonard said with a smile at Mick. He looked at Carson for a second before he moved his gaze to Rip. "For now."

"So," Sara said, "how do we find this guy?"

Rip took his Captain's Seat. "Professor Boardman had a theory about that." He brought down his safety harness. "I've already had Gideon plot a course."

 _Here we go,_ Carson thought, as they took their seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoT 01x01


	5. "I don't do soulmates."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson realizes what they must do to subvert Leonard and Mick's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 11-29-2020
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Past Miscarriage

_"Aannd_ we've arrived," Rip said as the Waverider touched down. "Gideon, if you wouldn't mind camouflaging us as an alpine meadow, perhaps?"

Carson, who sat between Stein and Sara, groaned. They hated flying. As they stared at Rip, whose Captain's chair finally turned him back around to face the entire group, annoyance grew in their chest as they still had a bone to pick with him over the neutralizers in the MedBay.

"What are you complaining about now?" Leonard asked Mick, who hunched forward with his head in his hand and elbow on his knee. "It's not like we time-jumped."

"I hate flying, especially in," Mick struggled with the word as his free hand waved around in the air, "whatever this thing is."

"Finally," Carson grumbled out, "somebody who understands my aversion to mechanical contraptions lifting my feet off the ground."

Leonard sent them a smirk as Mick glanced up at them appreciatively. Carson's eyes met Ray's, who fondly rolled his dark brown eyes at his sibling and their dramatics. Carson wasn't kidding, though. They hated flying when they weren't the one controlling it. They drove everywhere, no matter the amount of time, just to avoid being on an airplane. The only reason they weren't demanding to go home and never step foot on another spaceship or airplane again was the thought of something bad happening to Ray if they didn't stay.

"Where exactly are we?" Carter asked.

"We're still in 1975, right?" Kendra asked.

"Indeed," Rip confirmed as he got out of his chair. "October 1975 on the fjords of northern Norway."

"Sounds like a vacation," Leonard snarked as he, and most of the group, stood up from their seats. Mick stayed seated.

Rip walked into his Captain's study as Carson and Sara leaned on the table in the middle of the main deck. "Which we can take as soon as the threat of Savage has been neutralized, Mr. Snart." Rip walked back out.

"Vacation sounds amazin'," Carson said with a look at their brother. "But, I pick the destination this time."

"What was wrong with the vacation that I picked last time?" Ray asked as everyone looked at them.

Carson's eyebrows furrowed. "A science convention in the city we live in, Ray, is _not_ a vacation." They looked at Sara. "What's your ideal vacation?" Sara went to open her mouth to respond when Carson made a correction to their previous statement. "That doesn't involve any murdering or vigilanteism?"

"Aw," Sara said with a smirk, "now you're just taking the fun out of it."

Carson rolled their eyes fondly as everybody noticed the notebook in Rip's hands.

"That's Aldus' notebook," Carter said.

"Yes," Rip said, grateful to move onto more pressing matters than 'vacations.' "Now he theorized that Savage _might_ be here, and if he's right, and if we can capture Savage, then at least Professor Boardman didn't die in vain."

"Can't we just go back and _save_ Aldus?"

"He _was_ our son."

"Look, I'm sorry," Rip said to Kendra and Carter. "We can't go back and change events in which we participated. Time would fold in on itself, creating a temporal vortex."

"Which sounds way cooler than it is," Ray said.

"Forgettin' your geeky physics for a quick sec," Carson said as they shot their brother a quick, playful smile, "shouldn't we be figurin' out _why_ Savage is in Norway?"

"According to Gideon," Rip said as he walked up to the table and its screen, "there is a large meeting of terrorists and fringe groups looking to buy illegal arms."

The screen on the table changed to show Norway's geography and the date in which they were stuck in. Carson still couldn't quite believe they were really in 1975. Just that morning, they were in their apartment in January 2016 in Starling City. To be in October 1975 in Norway just a few hours later? It was all a little too surreal for them.

Mick was still in his seat. "Now that sounds like a vacation."

"Arms dealers and terrorists aren't exactly our kind of people," Leonard said before resting his arms on the table and looking at Carson flirtatiously, "but they're the next best thing."

"'Course, they would be," Carson snarked with a smirk on their face.

"Well," Carter said, "looks like you and your lapdog get to earn your keep."

"I'm not one's lapdog, bird-man," Mick said. He looked and sounded offended.

"Comment was not necessary, Birdbrains," Carson said harshly with a glare at Carter.

Their face morphed into confusion as they looked at Ray. _Where had that come from?_ Carson thought to themselves. They didn't have a problem with Carter, who looked shocked at the name-calling. They weren't particularly close to Leonard and Mick, either. So, why would they have such a reaction to Mick getting insulted? It hadn't been the first time anyone insulted each other on the ship. Carson couldn't understand the tingling sensation under their skin that begged them to touch Leonard or Mick or both. They tucked their hands into their pockets.

"So what exactly does one wear to a black market arms bazaar, anyway?" Kendra asked.

Rip walked away from the group back into his study. "The Waverider has a fabrication room which can fashion temporally-indigenous, uh, fashion."

"You've got a room that makes clothing?" Jax asked with a large smile on his face.

"Doesn't everyone?"

It didn't take long for everyone to go their separate ways. With memories of what was the darkest time in their lives at the forefront of their mind, Carson stuck close to their brother. Despite the small amount of guilt they felt for forcing their brother to act as the older one when Carson was older, it felt nice to be taken care of.

 _"Ray," Carson said, ending up on their brother's doorstep.  
_ _It was dark and deary as the rain began to pour, fitting Carson's mood. Their short-cropped hair was sticking wetly to their forehead as their clothes were soaked from walking in the rain._ _After Carson was pulled into the house with some conversation, Ray was sat down on the couch at Carson's instructions as Carson sat down on the coffee table in front of them.  
_ _"Ray," Carson said as calmly as they could. "I'm pregnant."  
_ _Ray was silent for a few seconds while his brain caught up. "You're what?!"_  
 _"Pregnant," Carson repeated. Their right hand went to cover their stomach absentmindedly. "From a Directionless man who doesn't want anything tying him down. I'm keeping the baby."  
_ _Ray lunged forward and wrapped his sibling in a tight hug. "Whatever you do, I'll be right there by your side. I promise."_

"All right, first thing we need to do is work up a plan," Ray said. He walked down one of the hallways between Leonard and Carson with Rip behind him and Mick behind Rip.

"Got a lot of experience infiltrating criminal gatherings?" Leonard asked before he continued without letting Ray answer. "Didn't think so. I'm calling the shots."

"Actually, I'm in charge, in case any of you have forgotten," Rip said annoyed as he tried to pass up Leonard, Ray, and Carson.

"We remember," Carson said with a glare at Rip, "we just don't give a shit."

Rip grunted in anger as he stopped walking and was surpassed by the three. "Do I need to remind any of you that I'm a Time Master?" Everybody stopped to stare at Rip. "Making discrete alterations to the timeline is what I do, so we're not just gonna charge into the past like a bull into a china shop-"

"Half of what you've told us about the mission turned out to be lies," Mick said.

"More than half." Carson narrowed their eyes at Rip.

"None of you have _ever_ encountered Vandal Savage before. I have, and I'm telling you now, you are making a _big_ mistake."

Ray scoffed at Rip. "Already did that when we trusted you." They began to walk away.

Mick walked up to Rip. "Back soon, Captain."

After Leonard and Mick grabbed their clothes from the fabrication room, Sara and Carson went in next. Sara went first in getting clothing made for her while Carson leaned against the wall. They were deep in thought about how to proceed on fucking Leonard and Mick out of all of their systems when a hand was placed on their shoulder. Their instinct was to grab the hand and flip the person over when Sara stopped them.

"Hey," Sara said in a soothing voice with her clothing hanging over her arm, "what's wrong?"

Carson gave an uneasy smile. "I'm fine." Sara gave them an unimpressed look at the lie. Carson sighed. "Have you ever had a problem with another person who wants emotional intimacy, and you can't give it, so you decide to just sleep together instead to get each other out of your systems?"

Sara crossed her arms over her chest. "A couple of times." Sara nodded. "My soulmate still hasn't been born yet. I've gotten myself into a few relationships with clingy people who were Broken. Why? Who're we talking about?"

"Well, you see," Carson made an almost pained face, "I've got this ability to look into people's minds. I don't use it often, but I do it sometimes when things bother me." Carson looked down at their fingers as though they were in trouble with a teacher. "Leonard and Mick were bothering me earlier."

"You learned something about them regarding you and possible feelings that made you want to run for the hills," Sara said with an understanding nod. Carson looked at Sara. "What is it? Do they think you're their second soulmate or something?"

"They do, actually. I don't do soulmates. I haven't looked at my Compass in almost a year. I figured that if we took each other to the bedroom, they would realize that's all I want." _Especially after Eliza._ "Plus, they ain't exactly horrible to look at."

Sara laughed a full-bodied laugh. Carson rolled their eyes playfully at Sara as they walked over to the fabricator. They wanted something to stick out, but something to also blend in. Their hair already made them stick out among the curly, long-haired women of the time. Since they still mostly coded as female (much to their dislike), they decided to go for a dark grey jumper and black jeans with black chunky heeled shoes. They grimaced at the shoes. It had been a long time since Carson had worn heels of any kind.

"What're you gonna do?" Sara asked as they both walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna proposition them," Carson said, sounding sure as the two walked through the halls to their separate rooms. "I'm gonna give them a good night--together or separately, doesn't really matter--and then they'll realize they really don't want someone as emotionally detached as myself."

"You're not emotionally detached, Carson. I've seen you with Ray. The way you go from annoyed with the entire world to an overprotective sibling with the biggest heart in the world just proves that you are as emotional as the rest of us."

"Ray's the only one that gets that treatment." Carson sighed. "You didn't see the way we grew up. The abuse I had to suffer as a kid. The bullying Ray endured for being different. Sydney trying his best to be a good brother but not knowing what to do and feeling like a failure." Carson shook their head, eyebrows furrowing at the memories. "If I'm overprotective with Ray, it's because I've seen what the world can do to happy people. I don't want him to get hurt worse than what he's already been."

After Carson quickly changed into their clothing, they snuck over to the MedBay.

"Gideon?" Carson asked. They shoved their hands into their pants pockets. "I'd like to see the neutralizers."

_"How many do you require?"_

Carson tried not to grit their teeth at the mere thought that Rip Hunter had stocked the MedBay with enough neutralizers to put them under. To know someone had the power to incapacitate them and had questionable morals made their skin crawl.

"My powers aren't as under control as I'd like them to be and have been that way for some time," Carson lied as easily as they breathed. "Two will suffice."

_"I will notify Captain-"_

"You don't have to do that, Gideon," Carson said in a faux-sweet voice. "I'll let him know myself." _After I've knocked him out._

Two neutralizers appeared, and Carson took them. They were small injection syringes with the needle capped. On the side of the syringe was a label that said in neat letters _'Neutralizer.'_ Pocketing them in their jeans pockets, Carson meant to deposit them in their room when they were intercepted by Ray.

"Let's go," Ray said in his ATOM suit. "Everyone's waiting."

With the neutralizers feeling heavy in their pocket, they followed Ray out of the Waverider.

The group of five--Stein, Leonard, Mick, Carson, and Sara--all walked up to the building where the meeting was taking place. There were people loitering outside. Posted just next to the door was a bald man letting people in. The place gave Carson the creeps and made their powers come to just below the surface of their skin on instinct. It had been two years since they received their powers. While they were still relatively new at it, control in dangerous situations was always something they had. Control in relaxed situations? That was something they still had to learn.

Sara sighed. "Looks like they're checking credentials."

"And we don't have any," Carson said as their eyes scanned their surroundings.

"We got this," Mick smirked. "Trust us."

Carson watched Leonard pick a man coming toward them and bump into him purposefully.

"Excuse you." Leonard sounded offended as he now held an orange slip of paper.

"IDs," the guard said as the group approached him. Leonard handed the man the orange slip. The man read it before looking up quizzically at Leonard. "You don't look like an Amhad Ahmed Izz-Al-Din."

"I'm Arab," Leonard said smoothly. "On my mother's side."

"Is there a problem?" Stein asked forcefully as he came up from the side of the group. He stood in the face of the guard. "I don't like delays. Do you know who we are? My associates and I are the operational arm of 'Scimitar.'" At the mention of the name, the guard looked at the group in surprise. "The Lombardo Square bombing, 1963. Murder of Henri Tyran, Canada, 1970." Mick, Sara, and Carson shared an impressed and pleased grin. "Konig Airport Massacre, 1971. Bottom line?" Stein got closer to the guard. "You don't want to _doubt_ me."

Everyone stared at Stein. His miniature speech shocked and amazed his teammates and struck a chord in the guard. There was a hint of fear in his eyes. Leonard took back the orange slip. The guard let the group through without another word. Leonard went in first. Carson and Sara brought up the rear.

"Never knew he had it in him," Carson said to Sara as Mick spoke to Stein.

"Surprises, surprises," Sara said to Carson with a smile.

"We're in," Leonard said as they walked deeper into the building.

 _"So why don't I get to play terrorist?"_ Jax asked on the comms.

"This is just a kidnapping," Leonard said. "No need for your nuclear fireworks. Savage'll be one of the buyers. Once we get eyes on, hang back. We'll boost him once this is all over."

Carson kept their eyes on their surroundings, careful not to look too suspicious in the process. While they had been a small-time thief in Star City, nothing as big as Leonard Snart or Mick Rory when they were in Central City, they had picked up a few tricks. How to blend into a crowd. How to seem interested in items around them when they were really surveying the people and their environment.

 _"Any sign of him?"_ Carter asked.

"No," Leonard said plainly.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Carson said. They had a sinking feeling in their gut that told them something was wrong.

 _"Said every_ Star Wars _character ever,"_ Jax replied almost instantly.

"Not Qui-Gon," Carson said casually as they kept their eyes on their surroundings. "He never spoke that line. In fact, he actually _hated_ that line."

 _"Of course, you know that_ _,"_ Jax said with a scoff.

"My brother _is_ Ray," Carson said with a shrug of their shoulders.

"He's not here, boss," Mick said to Leonard as they continued to walk up to the stage.

"Let's get Mary Ann, Ginger, and the Professor and move out," Leonard said.

They stopped at the stage as a thin, gangly, pale man stood on it and began to talk.

"If I could have your attention," the man with the black hair plastered to his forehead said with a dull cheerfulness to his voice. "Thank you all for coming. I promise, it will be _well_ worth your time."

As he spoke, a figure made its way up the few stairs to the stage. When the figure turned around, everyone was able to see it was Vandal Savage, who smiled widely at the turnout and crowd.

"Seems we were wrong about Savage," Stein said from the left of Leonard. "He's not one of the buyers."

"He's the seller," Carson breathed out as they stood in between Leonard and Mick.

Two men wheeled in a weapon onto the center of the stage. Carson didn't like the look of it. It looked too close to a bomb that a fighter jet would release onto a small town and to blow it up in movies.

"This is a variable-yield nuclear warhead," Savage said, joy in his voice at introducing his weapon, "capable of producing a blast equivalent to _one megaton_ of TNT."

"Not good," Carson muttered.

They could feel their powers fizzing under their skin, waiting to be used. Although Carson had never particularly cared about using their powers for good before, they didn't purposefully use them to maim or kill other people unless their own life was at risk. All they wanted to do was use their powers to get the warhead as far from civilization as possible and detonate it so no one could use it again. To see the world on fire was something Carson never wanted, even if their actions said otherwise.

"Shall we begin our bidding at $100 million?" The man with the black hair--the dealer--asked.

Someone shot their gun. Everyone turned in the direction of the gunshot but was unable to see who shot it.

"$100 million," the dealer said. "Do I hear $105 million?" Another gunshot rang out. "$110 million?" A third gunshot rang out. "$115 million?" No gunshots were heard as the dealer went over to talk to Savage.

It only took a few seconds for Savage to zero in on their group. Carson refrained from fidgeting under the heavy stare. The stare reminded them suddenly of their biological father. It twisted their stomach into knots and made them want to run and hide under a table to avoid getting hit.

"It appears we've drawn some unwanted attention," Stein said as there was a fourth gunshot. "We need to bid."

"Mick," Carson said in a shaky voice, "fire your gun."

While Mick, with a smile, raised his gun in the air and fired it, Leonard looked down at Carson worried. He had never heard their voice so quiet or fearful before. He couldn't understand it before his mind connected the voice to young Lisa's. He hoped his mind was wrong in its quick conclusion. Otherwise, Leonard would be more than happy to pay Carson's biological father a visit with his cold gun.

"That's $125 million," the dealer said.

It was silent. Nobody else fired their gun.

"Um, what's happening?" Sara asked with a look around at the room.

"Going once," the dealer said.

"It's what's _not_ happening that is the concern," Stein said.

"Going twice," the dealer said.

"Nobody else is bidding," Leonard said.

"Sold!" The dealer shouted. A gavel was pounded against a wooden surface.

"Congratulations, Professor," Mick said as he looked over at Stein. "You just bought yourself a nuclear weapon."

"That's just great," Carson groaned.

"Well, well," a pale man with even paler hair said as he sauntered over to the group. "We seem to have a new player." He stopped in front of Stein. "You seem a bit academic. How did you get in here and who are you?"

"As of a few seconds ago, I'm a nuclear power," Stein said confidently.

"Yet I don't know you or your organization, and I know everyone," the man said in a cocky tone of voice.

"Apparently, you don't," Carson sassed.

"No one asked you," the man said quickly with a sneer.

"Hey," Mick said as he poked a finger into the man's chest while he stood halfway in front of Carson. "Back off."

"Watch your tone," the man snapped.

Savage walked up to the group and got up in Mick's face. "Is there some sort of problem here?"

"Yeah," Mick said, "the master race here is starting to bug me." Mick poked the man once more before dropping his arm.

"We're just gonna get our nuclear warhead and be on our way," Leonard said. He moved Mick back to his original position with a calm smile on his face.

"Not without paying first," the dealer said as if it were obvious.

"Once we've validated that the warhead's operational," Stein said. **"** Personally, I find it highly unlikely that you were able to accumulate enough fissionable material in this era to fashion a workable nuclear device."

"This era?" Savage echoed as though he was a child who had just caught another child misbehaving and was about to tell a teacher.

"Figure of speech," Stein amended as he looked thoroughly shaken.

Savage walked away from the group and up onto the stage. Carson reached over Leonard and punched Stein in the stomach.

"Nice going, numbnuts!" Carson hissed.

"Change of plans," Savage spoke loudly to the room from the stage. "I'll provide a 25% discount to the organization which brings me the heads of these people."

"Can I burn some stuff now?" Mick whispered to Leonard over Carson.

"I wish you would," Leonard whispered back.

Mick turned around and, using his heat gun, caused an explosion with a few stacked crates. Fights broke out everywhere. A man next to Carson tried punching them in the face before they used their powers to stop his fist halfway to their face, his fist and their hands covered in electric purple and neon green psionic energy. They pushed the man away from them, causing him to flip over many times in mid-air in the process.

Carson used their powers to levitate themselves and shoot blasts of energy from their hands at people below them that weren't team members. They dropped down to the ground to use their force field to deflect several bullets fired their way. They grabbed different crates from far away, the crates surrounded by an electric purple and neon green force, and smashed the men with them. The men dropped down to the ground.

Two men came at Carson with semi-automatic guns. Carson used their powers to take the guns from the men and toss them to the side. While the men stood there perplexed, Carson picked up the men, encasing them in an electric purple and neon green mist, and bashed them against each other. They dropped the two men, now unconscious, back to the ground.

"Um, we got a nuclear bomb here," Sara said from the stage.

Both Ray and Carson flew over. Ray shrunk down and entered the bomb. The timer when down from one minute thirty seconds to just thirty seconds.

"Ray!" Carson shouted. "What the hell did you do?"

Ray flew out of the bomb, flying too high and smacking his head against the ceiling before landing on the stage. "I didn't do anything," Ray said in defense of himself. "It must have a fail-safe."

"Professor, Jax, we need you!" Sara yelled into the com.

Firestorm flew by them in a burst of heat and flames and took the bomb away as they did so. Carson followed them out. When the two--technically three--got to a secure location, Jax set it down on the ground.

"Okay, what now?" Jax asked.

"I can help," Carson said. They breathed out, Firestorm looking at them questionably. "I can help contain the blast."

Jax nodded his head. He looked like he was listening to something--Carson surmised it was Stein telling him what to do.

"Your plan sucks. You know that, right?" Jax asked.

"What's the plan?" Carson asked.

"I'm gonna absorb the energy release," Jax said.

When the timer got to zero, Carson used their powers to contain the blast to just Firestorm and the bomb as Jax absorbed the energy with a scream. Carson grunted with exertion as they used much more power than they thought they would need to be able to contain it. When they saw Jax had done his job, Carson let go with a gasp, bending over as they put their hands on their knees.

"Great job, everyone," Carson said as they put up a thumb. "Great job."

Jax laughed and earned a smile from Carson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoT 01x02


	6. "Why do you care?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson gets their ass kicked by Savage and the team learns a few things about Carson's powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 12-19-2020

"Well," Ray said to Leonard as everybody walked down a hallway in the Waverider, "I'm really glad _you_ were the one calling the shots."

"I had it under control until the Professor started picking _fights_ with the _PLO,"_ Leonard said.

"You let your ego endanger our entire mission," Carter said through gritted teeth at Stein.

"No, Mr. Rory's temper got completely out of control-" Stein said.

"I thought we were friends, Professor," Mick interrupted Stein.

"Remind me again, who was the one to get us into the meeting by boasting _very_ loudly in the _first_ place?" Carson asked. Their green eyes narrowed at Stein as they felt suddenly protective over Mick.

"At least there's one less nuclear bomb on the planet," Kendra said as she pointed out a positive.

"Hear, hear," Rip said. He stood at the entrances of his Captain's study and sarcastically clapped as the group entered the main deck. "Now you all deserve a _hearty_ congratulations. Not only did you _fail_ to capture Savage, you exposed yourselves _and_ your powers to him, giving away the element of surprise for now and _all_ time. Well done, team," he said sarcastically.

Everyone gathered around the table in the middle of the room. Carson sat on Ray's right on the raised deck connected to the Captain's seat. Leonard leaned against a wall behind the Captain's chair. Mick, Jax, and Sara all stood behind chairs to Rip's left while Kendra stood a little farther from the chairs. Carter and Stein stood on the opposite side of Kendra.

"We don't need the element of surprise," Carter said from next to Stein. "We know he's in Norway, so let's find him-"

"Unfortunately, we now have larger problems than Savage," Rip said as he walked up to the table in front of Sara. "If only you'd _listened_ to me about the dangers of upsetting the timeline." He pounded his hands against the table.

"What are you talking about?" Kendra asked.

"We weren't gone long," Carson said with a shrug, "we couldn't've done _too_ much damage."

"While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation-"

"You're welcome, Norway," Mick said as he gripped the back of the seat he was standing behind with a glare aimed at Rip.

"Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms site," Rip continued. "Anyone care to guess what he found?"

Everyone looked at themselves and each other. Carson looked at Ray confused as he looked at his arms.

"Whoops," Ray said.

Carson let out a loud groan. They swatted Ray on the back of his head.

"I am unversed in modern American colloquialisms," Gideon said, her head appeared above the table. "Is "Whoops" slang for "Oh"-"

 _"Yes,"_ Rip said in anger as he cut off Gideon, "Dr. Palmer seems to have thrown a spanner in the works for the entire timeline."

"Come again?" Leonard asked.

"Armed with Dr. Palmer's future technology, Savage's engineers develop a weapon far more destructive than _anything_ here in 1975." Rip hit a button on the table and replaced Gideon's hologram head with a hologram of a ruined city. _"_ _This_ is Central city in 2016. At least it was. I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are calling it these days."

Jax sighed and closed his eyes as he thought of his mother. Stein took a couple of steps forward, his mind on his wife.

"No," Carson said. They stayed seated next to Ray. They shook their head, their mind filled with memories of their Aunt Lily, Aunt Amanda, and Quentin. "No. That's _impossible."_ Ray took Carson's hand and squoze it. Carson turned their head to Rip. "There has to be _somethin'_ we can do. We _have_ to prevent this _somehow!"_

"Fortunately, Gideon is just showing us a forecast of the future _you've_ all created," Rip said. "Time is like cement. It takes time to become... _permanent."_ Everybody stared at the hologram solemnly and in contained horror. "In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. This," Rip sighed, "this is history."

Kendra and Carter wandered off. Mick, Sara, and Jax walked over to the other side of the room; Sara and Jax took two seats next to each other. Stein stood where Rip had stood at the head of the table across from the Captain's seat. Leonard stayed by the wall as Rip took a seat next to Ray's left.

"So thanks to Raymond leaving a piece of his suit in the past," Leonard said as he walked up to Ray, "the rest of us don't have a future to go back to?"

"Unless we do _something_ to change this course of events," Rip said, "the future will become immutable."

"Exactly how much time do we have?" Ray asked.

"Until Savage's weapons team reverse-engineer your tech." Rip looked at Ray.

"So, we have some time," Carson said with a weak shrug as they attempted to make their brother feel a little less horrible than he was already feeling.

"We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons." Stein sighed. "And since we don't know where Savage went-"

Ray stood up abruptly. "We don't have to find Savage."

"Come again, dear brother?" Carson asked as they looked up at Ray dubiously.

"All we have to do is find the other piece of my suit," Ray said, hope flooded his face. "Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles. So we just need to be able to track them."

"Fortunately, Alpha Particles are _highly_ trackable," Stein said as he joined in on the hope.

But the hope and joy quickly left Ray. "Yet unheard of in the 1970s." He sighed. "It's like we're trapped in the Stone Age."

"I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons," Stein said egotistically.

Carson rolled their eyes. "Good for you," they said sarcastically.

"So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to," Leonard trailed off as he lazily pointed a finger in Stein's direction.

"Me," Stein said. "Twenty-five-year-old me, rather."

"You two are just in time," Rip said to Carter and Kendra as they exited the study in regular clothing.

"Show them, Kendra," Carter said.

Kendra held out a piece of paper; Rip got out of his seat. "Aldus was carrying this when he was killed." Rip took the piece of paper from Kendra. "It's a newspaper article about an Egyptian dagger."

"The one Savage used to kill us," Carter said.

"In Central City, we learned that objects associated with the night of our deaths can also be used to kill Savage," Kendra said.

"According to Aldus' notes," Carter said, "the dagger needs to be wielded in conjunction with an incantation inscribed on it."

Stein walked up to Carter and Kendra. "What does this incantation say?"

Carter turned his attention to Kendra. Kendra floundered for a moment, unsure of what to say before she shook her head. She looked at Rip. "I don't know. I can't read the language."

"It's okay," Carter said. He placed a comforting hand on Kendra's shoulder as Rip looked away in annoyance. "I'll help you remember."

Kendra and Carter walked back into the study. Rip looked down at the article.

"Splendid," Rip said. "Now, as for the dagger-"

"You need someone to steal it," Carson said as they stood up.

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll do it," Leonard said. He grabbed the article from Rip. "Article says it was purchased by some rich Russian douche bag named Sasha Mahnovski."

"I'll go with you," Ray said as Leonard began to walk away.

"I already got a partner," Leonard said without sparing a look at Ray.

"Who I trust even less than you," Ray shot back.

"Look," Rip said to Ray, "you're more than welcome to go with them, just don't take along any of your future tech."

Ray started to head toward Leonard and Mick, who all began to head for the doors when Carson used their power to shut all the doors to the main deck. Everyone looked at Carson in confusion and shock. The doors were surrounded by a glowing electric purple and neon green mist, just like Carson's hands were as their green eyes turned a swirling mix of the purple and green colors.

"No!" Carson yelled. "Everybody stays _right_ here on the Waverider. No one is leaving until they've eaten lunch."

"Carson-"

"Do _not_ 'Carson' me, Rip Hunter," Carson said. They narrowed their purple and green eyes at him. They gestured to everybody in the room. _"Nobody_ ate breakfast, and I _refuse_ to let anybody leave before they have gotten _somethin'_ on their stomach." They opened the doors, letting go of the purple and green mist, and began to walk out. "It'll take me thirty minutes tops."

"There's no use in arguing with them," Ray said to everybody in the room as he watched his sibling depart from the main deck. "They'll find a way to feed you regardless, even if they have to tie you down. Just go with it."

"I heard that!" Carson shouted from down the hall.

Carson walked themselves back to their room to quickly change their normal clothes--a black leather jacket, mustard yellow button-up sweater tank-top, dark navy blue jeans that were cuffed, and black combat boots. They repocketed the neutralizers for safekeeping. They made their way to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets to figure out what they were going to make. It became painfully clear that Rip had failed to stock up on much food.

"Gideon?" Carson asked as they circled the island in the middle of the kitchen.

 _"How may I be of service?"_ Gideon's disembodied voice asked.

"How does Rip expect to feed us?" Carson asked. They looked around the beautiful kitchen with disdain for the lack of food.

 _"With the food fabricator,"_ Gideon answered.

"Did you just say 'food fabricator?'" Carson asked in shock.

_"Yes."_

"He expects us to eat _fake_ food?!"

_"It is not 'fake food,' as you say. The fabricator creates healthy food with sustenance, eliminating the need to toil over a hot stove."_

Carson grumbled. "I like 'toiling over a hot stove.'" They muttered under their breath.

_"I'm sure Captain Hunter would stop for food if you would-"_

"I'll figure it out," Carson snapped with a dismissive wave of their hand. Their eyes found the last cabinet that they hadn't searched. "I always do."

Opening the doors, they found a box of noodles and a jar of tomato sauce sitting lonesomely on two different shelves. Carson sighed at the patheticness. They missed their kitchen.

"I guess this'll have to do."

Within the time frame they had given themselves, they had managed to cook a decent lunch. Many times throughout cooking, Carson had itched to take off their jacket or, at the very least, roll up their sleeves. But they had resisted each time, refusing to look at their Compass. They wouldn't do that to themselves--give themselves hope for a brighter day where they would find their soulmates and be in a happy and fulfilling relationship.

If Mick and Leonard were right, Carson thought to themselves as they plated lunch, and Carson was their lost soulmate, they would keep that information hidden. They couldn't risk breaking up a good relationship that worked to try and fit themselves into it. It would break them more to be the cause of a ruined relationship than to have never been a part of it at all.

 _Lunchtime, dear brother,_ Carson thought as their eyes turned Mardi Gra purple and pine green as they sent it to Ray.

It didn't take long for everybody to begin to pile into the dining room wearing twenty-first-century clothing and no super suits. Everybody took their seats around the table. At one head of the table was Rip, and at the other end was Sara. To Sara's right were Ray, then Carson, then Kendra, then Stein, who was to Rip's left. To Rip's right were Carter, then Jax, then Leonard, then Mick, who was to Sara's left. Everybody settled in and gave Carson a grateful smile as they began to eat. The only person who looked at them confused was Jax.

"How did Ray know that you were done cooking?" Jax asked as he twirled his fork on his plate.

"Like this," Carson said before they smirked. _I know what you did last summer,_ Carson thought in an ominous voice despite the smirk on their face. Their green eyes briefly turned Mardi Gras purple and pine green before they returned to normal.

Jax looked shocked before his face morphed into annoyance. "Great. Now, I got _two_ people in my head."

Carson laughed as they began to eat. "Perks of being a metahuman with _ultra-freaky_ powers."

"At least you don't burst into flames," Jax said.

"I'd _rather_ burst into flames," Carson said. They pointed their fork at Jax, who sat diagonally to the right from them. "Being able to shoot fire outta my hands? How cool is that?" Carson turned to Mick, who was diagonal to the left of them. "Wouldn't you want to shoot fire outta _your_ hands?"

Mick's face morphed into a dangerous smile. Leonard smiled at Mick and Carson. Ray shook his head at his sibling as Sara smiled at Carson.

"Well, _I'm_ very happy _not_ being a metahuman," Sara said as she picked at her food. "My life is crazy enough."

"I second that," Leonard said with a raise of his hand.

Carson was about to comment when they noticed Leonard's sleeve lower and caught a glimpse of the top of his Compass. One of his two needles, colored with blues, grays, purples, and greens, pointed straight up toward Carson themselves. They could feel their heart begin to race before they forced themselves to calm down. They reminded themselves there was no need to get upset at lunch in front of everybody.

"I think having powers would be cool," Ray said with a shrug.

"Of course, you would, Raymond," Leonard smirked.

"They would be useful," Mick said, shoving a large forkful of noodles into his mouth.

"Doing what?" Carter asked in his gruff voice. "Committing robberies?"

"Well," Carson said with a smile, "they _are_ useful for that." They directed their smile at Leonard and Mick. "Sometimes, it's easier to be a metahuman when you're stealing than being a regular human with powered-up guns."

"I like my gun, thank you," Mick said, mildly offended.

Leonard patted Mick's hand that rested on the table as he eyed the rest of the team. "I don't see any of _you_ with useful guns."

"But we _do_ have cool powers," Kendra said as she pointed her fork at Leonard.

Carson smiled at Kendra. "What? Like your flying?"

"Yeah." Kendra nodded. "Feeling the wind through my wings is awesome."

Carson laughed as Kendra smiled.

Everybody continued to talk on the subject of metahuman powers and what they would rather have. _("X-ray vision would be cool." "Until you accidentally see the wrong thing, Jefferson.")_ Rip stayed silent during lunch, content to watch his crew interact with each other.

It was nighttime when Leonard, Mick, Carson, and Ray got to Sasha Mahnovski's house. The four hid behind bushes as Leonard, Mick, and Carson surveyed the house.

"I'm seeing motion detectors on the ground floor," Leonard said.

"The hardware on the doors looks like it's standard-issue," Carson said.

"I can't see any smoke alarms," Mick said with a wide grin across his face.

"Just stay close, Mick," Leonard said with a fond glance at his husband. "I saw at least three armed guards on the perimeter."

"Right, boss," Mick said.

Ray left the safety of the bushes, much to the confusion of the three thieves and criminals.

"Ray!" Carson whisper-yelled. "What the hell are you-"

"I recognize the security system. Our parents had the exact one." Ray chirped. Leonard and Mick looked at Carson as though they knew what to do. Carson rolled their green eyes and followed after their brother, who began to play with the security box's wires. "I'll have the access code cracked and security disabled before you could say "breaking and entering."" Ray flipped a switch and lowered the lid of the box before he turned around to face the three with a smile on his face. "There. We're in."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Carson said warily. Their powers sizzled under the surface of their skin.

"Why's that?" Ray asked with the smile still on his face.

"Because you just tapped into a dummy box," Leonard said, "which means those guards are gonna be here-"

"Quicker than you can say "rookie mistake,"" Mick finished.

"Hands up," three guards said in unison as they pointed their guns at Leonard, Mick, and Carson.

The three criminals gave Ray the 'I-Told-You-So' face as they put their hands up. The three turned around and nailed the first punch in their guards' faces. Leonard and Mick resorted to using their fists to knock out the guards in a well-practiced unison fighting style. Carson relied on their powers as they sent a tendril of Mardi Gras purple and pine green mist into the temple of their guard and put him to sleep.

Mick turned to Ray. "Ha."

Leonard looked at Carson, impressed. "Gotta teach me that trick."

"What?" Carson asked with a smirk on their face. "This?" Carson let an electric purple and neon green mist float around their left hand. "Trust me, Leonard," the mist faded, "you don't want this."

Leonard saw the inner hatred in Carson's green eyes before it was wiped away and turned into interest. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Let's go."

Breaking into the house wasn't a problem after they took out the poor excuses for security guards. Carson couldn't believe that security guards barely got any better at their job in forty years. Though, they supposed, it was better for them if the police and the like didn't learn any better. If they did, Carson would be out of a job.

As the boys surveyed the house to find the knife, Carson brought the mist to their hands, ready for a battle. With a turn to the right into a large room, Ray announced loudly that the group had found the knife. They had walked into a trophy room, and it made Carson's thieving instincts itch to steal everything and run. They refrained from doing so as they weren't there for that and, with one glance at Ray, realized they didn't want to be subjected to Ray's kicked puppy dog face.

Ray crouched down in front of the case protecting the knife. He tapped on the glass box. "Is there a trick to opening the case?" He asked Leonard, who stood over him with an annoyed look.

Leonard smashed the glass with his gloved hand. Mick took it as a cue to smash everything else. The burly man smashed three other glass cases earning Ray's disapproving look.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked as if the shattered glass on the ground personally offended him. "Let's grab the dagger and let's go."

"Raymond," Leonard drawled with a condescending look, "you don't break into a candy store and steal _one_ gumball."

"I like that," Carson said in an appreciative tone.

"You guys grab the goodies," Mick said with a broad smile. "I'll find the safe."

Mick walked off with a smile and a nod at Leonard. Leonard turned to look at Carson, who stared at everything around them with poorly veiled lust. "Go on," he said with a smirk.

Carson smirked back. _Finally,_ they thought, _someone on my wavelength. Even if they were possibly my soulmate._

Ray shook his head at Carson. "Carson!" He said, his voice sounding wounded. "What are you-"

"Don't worry, dear brother," Carson said with a shrug. "It'll be fine."

They wiggled their fingers surrounded in their electric purple and neon green mist before they followed after Mick. They caught up with Mick easily and walked in companionable silence for a few moments.

"You came," Mick smirked. "I knew there was something about you I liked."

Carson smirked back with an understanding of the double meaning of his sentence. "What? Other than my _sparkling_ personality?"

Mick barked out a laugh. "I like you, Little Witch. You've got nerve."

Carson smiled at the nickname before they shook their head. "Nah. I'd think you'd like me less if you knew more about me."

"Like what?"

 _Like my double-needled Compass that may or may not end up ruining your marriage,_ Carson thought but didn't say. _Or the fact that I'm damaged goods._

"Like," Carson struggled for their next words, "the fact that I hate-" Carson was cut off by the loud blaring of alarms. They groaned. "Ray."

With Mick, they started back toward the trophy room as they followed the sounds of the sirens. The mist around Carson's hands faded.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't've left him alone with _Snart."_

"What's wrong with Leonard?" Mick asked affronted.

Carson rolled their eyes. "He _hates_ my brother."

"For good reason."

 _"What_ reason?!"

The two stopped in the trophy room bathed in a red light where the alarms were sounding off the strongest. In the middle of the room stood Ray and Leonard under a steel barred cage. Both looked equally as annoyed at the situation.

"What the hell happened?" Mick asked.

"It was this idiot's fault," Leonard said as Ray said, "Your partner's fault."

"I _told_ you we shouldn't have brought him," Mick said.

"Agreed," Leonard said.

"Play nice, you two!" Carson scolded with a glare.

"We got bigger problems," Leonard said with a sharp look at Carson as he took off his gloves. His drawl dropped as he looked at his husband with softer blue eyes. "I need you two to find the fuse box and-"

"Tigger a system default," Mick said with a sigh. He pointed a gloved finger at Ray. "This ain't over."

Carson rolled their green eyes. "Let's move it, muscles!" They pushed Mick away from the cage and down the hall. "You're lucky you have Snart, you know that?" Carson asked Mick.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Carson shook their head. "He talks about you like you're his oxygen--like he needs you to breathe."

Mick eyed Carson warily. "How do you know that?"

"All you have to do is listen to him talk," Carson said. "The way his voice sounds fonder when talking about you. The way the drawl is dropped in favor of a more loving and caring tone. The way he talks with a certain familiarity that only time and a strong relationship can bring. The way his eyes light up when you're in the same room. The genuine smile on his lips that only _you_ can cause."

Carson sighed with a shake of their head. Mick stared at them incredulously, surprised at how much they had picked up on in the short amount of time they had spent together.

"I wish someone treated me like that," Carson said. "You're lucky."

"I know you have a Compass," Mick said. He earned a shocked look from Carson. "Haven't you found your soulmate yet?"

Carson pursed their lips as their eyes drifted from Mick to the wall next to them. "Soulmate _s,"_ they corrected him. They didn't want to see the disgusted look on his face they assumed was there instead of the relieved look at the reassurance of Carson having multiple soulmates. "I _did_ find them, but they were better off without me."

"Did you ask them?"

"Ask them what?"

"If they were better off without you?"

"I didn't need to ask." Carson sighed. They refused to meet Mick's eyes. "I just had to listen. They're happy. They're in a solid relationship that I have no right to disturb."

"You have every right if you're their soulmate."

They shook their head. "I'm not arguing with you on this. I already have enough arguments with Ray about finding my soulmates. He's under the delusion that I'm worthy of them and that I should tell them when I find them."

"Maybe Haircut's got a point."

Carson scoffed as they let their green eyes drift to Mick. "Or maybe he's going to push me into ruining their relationship. A relationship only works with two people--never three. I learned that a long time ago. I don't need it proven to me."

Carson sped up as they walked ahead of Mick. They didn't want him to see their face and figure out they knew.

"Hey! Little Witch!" Mick called out, catching up easily. "Are you ever going to tell them you know?"

"No. I made a promise to myself a _very_ long time ago to never search them out--to never tell them. I _won't_ break that promise." The alarms stopped. "I guess Leonard and my dear brother figured out how to stop the alarms."

Carson stuffed their hands in their pockets. Their left hand brushed against the neutralizers and wrapped around them, the coldness of the vial stinging Carson's hand despite having been in their pocket for hours. There was a brief thought of using them when they boarded the Waverider after retrieving the knife. The thought was swiftly shaken off. Carson didn't want to make themselves vulnerable in a place with few they trusted--least of all their Captain.

Footfalls came from behind Mick and Carson, making them take pause. The two thieves turned around, ready for a fight when their eyes widened.

"Savage," Carson breathed out in shock.

"Surprise," Savage said with a broad smile on his face. Mick and Carson were hit on their heads from behind and knocked to the ground. "Search them."

Carson felt a panic rise in them at the knowledge of the neutralizers in their pocket. They were hauled up against their will while Savage took Mick. It took two guards to contain Carson. Savage held a gun to Mick's head to contain him.

"No!" Carson grunted out in anger as they felt the neutralizers being taken from them. With a swift nod from Savage, one of the guards jammed the needle of one of them unceremoniously into Carson's neck. _"No!"_ Carson cried out in anger. _"NO!"_

"Carson? Carson?" Mick asked worriedly as Savage pulled him along down the hallway back to where they came. "What'd they do?"

"Neutralized my powers," Carson said with a growl to their voice as they struggled in the guard's grasp despite their strength beginning to drain out of them.

Carson attempted to tap into their powers, something they never had to consciously do in the past eighteen months, to find a nothingness spread throughout them. They felt empty, hollow. Instead of just lacking the ability to tap into their telepathy powers, they couldn't use any of their powers. It was a shock to their core to feel something cold spread throughout their body making them feel incomplete.

Carson glared at the back of Savage's head. "I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," Savage grinned.

"Huh," Carson heard Ray say as the red light turned off. "Looks like Rory and Carson found the fuse box."

"We got a slight problem," Mick said as he was led into the room first by Savage with a gun to his temple. "The owner just came home. You're not gonna believe who it is."

"We meet again," Savage said as Carson was dumped to his feet by a guard. Ray and Leonard lept to their feet and pressed their faces against the bars of the cage. "Oh, I'm grateful for another opportunity to kill you."

Mick struggled in Savage's arms as Carson tried to lift their head. The neutralizer had succeeded in taking away their power, but it seemed it was also designed to take away their strength and energy, as well. Their head felt like it weight as much as the Waverider looked. They wanted to get off their front and take out Savage using their fists, but they could barely manage to lift their head let alone their entire body.

"Stop struggling," Savage snarled at Mick. "I've had four-thousand-years of training in every hold and pressure point known." He looked at Leonard and Ray, still stuck in the cage. "But you already know that, don't you? That I'm immortal."

"I'm gonna kill you anyway," Leonard said, using a clipped and controlled cold voice as he held onto the bars in front of him. He could see the pain in Mick's face and saw the vulnerability in Carson's body. _"That's_ a promise."

"Oh, what have I done to deserve such _enmity?"_ Savage asked lightly. "No, let me rephrase that. What have I done to _you?_ Perhaps you have targeted me for something I've _yet_ to do. You traveled here from some point in the future."

"Catches on fast, this guy," Ray said as he kept his eyes on his sibling.

"Visitors from another time," Savage said, amused.

Savage bashed the gun against Mick's head, sending him to the ground with a groan. He kicked Carson as they attempted to get up with a chuckle of amusement.

"You won't be so happy when the rest of the team shows up and knocks that smug grin off your face," Ray said threateningly to Savage.

"Oh, why wait?" Savage asked. He walked over Mick's legs and Carson's prone form and picked up his com that fell to the ground. "A communications device of some sort, I imagine," Savage said as he examined the small device. He threw it at Ray, who caught it. "Please," he said, pointing his gun at Ray. "Contact your friends. I'm looking forward to seeing at least two of them again."

Carson looked up, their head feeling as though it were weighed down by a thousand rocks, to nod at their brother to let him know they were okay. Despite feeling horrid and worse than they had in a long time, they gave hope back to Ray's eyes. It was the least they could do for bringing the neutralizers into the lion's den.

Leonard had seen the nod and took the earpiece from Ray. "Hello?" He asked into the comm.

 _"On speaker,"_ Rip's voice replied.

"I'll make this short," Leonard said, leaning the side of his body against the bars. "The owner of the mansion we burgled is Vandal Savage. He's _really_ interested in meeting you guys, especially our feathered friends."

It was silent on the other end as Leonard pocketed the device. It didn't take long for Savage to get impatient. After the first few minutes, he kicked Carson, who tried to get up again, back to the ground. They groaned out loudly causing Ray and Leonard to press against the bars.

"Leave them alone!" Ray yelled.

Savage laughed as Carson shook their head.

"I'm fine, Ray," they wheezed out. Carson assumed the neutralizer wasn't meant for long-term wear as they could feel the effects already beginning to wane. "I'll be fine."

After another minute, Savage pointed his gun at Ray and Leonard. "Your friends are cowards," he said, angrily.

"They'll be here," Ray assured him.

"They're taking too long," Savage said. He took Carson's leather jacket in hand and pulled them up as he kneeled down, pointing the gun to their temple. "They need an incentive."

Just then, a blaze of fire reached out to Savage, making him back off from Carson and Mick. Carson fell back to the ground.

"Oh," Savage chuckled as he, Ray, and Leonard turned to stare at Firestorm. "The burning man."

"I don't just burn, pal," Jax said. He sent a fireball blast at Savage, blowing him out through the front door. "I blast things too." Jax used the fire to propel himself down from the second-floor balcony to next to Carson and Mick. "Hey, you two okay?"

"I'm pissed," Mick replied in a deep and gruff voice.

"I wanna kick his ass," Carson said through gritted teeth.

Jax turned around to the cage. "Stand back."

Jax melted the lock and opened the door, letting both Leonard and Ray out. Leonard went straight over to Mick to help him up. Ray went over to Carson, checking them over before slowly helping them to their feet.

"Are you okay?" Ray asked, looking into Carson's normal green eyes. "What'd he do to you?"

"I'll explain later," Carson said with a weak smile. "Just know, I don't have my powers right now."

Fear and worry shone through Ray's dark brown eyes as he helped Carson exit the house with the rest of them. It had been two years since Carson received their powers and they had grown into them, the powers suiting Carson and almost completing them as a person. It was strange to think of Carson without powers now as they leaned against him for strength.

"It's all good," Jax said to the rest of the team who approached them all dressed in their battle gear. "Savage is down."

"Savage is not defeated by earthly means," Carter said gravely.

"Well, I hit him with a nuclear blast," Jax countered, "so, you know, not that earthly."

Leonard walked up to Carter and produced the dagger. Carter took it.

"Go get that son of a bitch," Leonard said with malice in his voice for Savage.

Carter looked over at Kendra. "Are you ready to end this?"

"We've only been waiting four-thousand-years," Kendra replied. The two took to the sky in a flurry of wings.

"We've got company," Mick said as guards began to approach the group with flashlights shining in their direction.

"Friends of Savage," Rip said. He walked up to Ray and produced the shrunken ATOM suit. "You'll be needing this," he said before quickly adding, "don't leave any pieces of it behind this time." He looked at Carson. "I'll take Carson to the Waverider."

Carson glared at Rip as Ray handed them off. Rip wrapped Carson's arm around his shoulder and took them in the opposite way of the fighting.

"I need you to tell me what happened," Rip said.

 _"You_ happened," Carson said coldly. "You and your _neutralizers."_

Rip sighed heavily. "How many?"

"One."

"How long ago?"

"Ten minutes. Fifteen max."

"Oh, good."

Carson looked at Rip as though he had grown an extra head. _"Good?!_ How is that _good?"_

"Because in five to ten minutes, the effect will have worn off," Rip explained as they made it to the Waverider. "Now," Rip let go of Carson, "I need you to head to the MedBay; Gideon will check you over. I have to get back to the rest of the team."

"You and I, Rip Hunter, are going to have words," Carson promised before walking into the Waverider.

They weren't sure, but they swear they heard Rip murmur, "I know." As Carson walked up the steps from the cargo bay into one of the hallways, they detoured from the MedBay and went to their chosen room and plopped down on their bed.

"Gideon?" Carson asked.

_"Yes, Mx. Palmer?"_

"Let me know when the rest of the team are on board, please?"

_"Of course."_

Letting their blonde hair dangle in their face as they hunched over, they could slowly feel their powers booting back up. At the edge of Carson's mind, they could feel pain and grief coming on stronger than any other emotion in the haze of all the emotions surrounding them. With a grimace at how strong the emotions were, they practiced a mindful breathing technique that was taught to them by Oliver Queen to clear their mind. It wasn't working at first, the pain and grief coming closer to where they were instead of fading into the background like white noise.

_"The team has returned and-"_

"Thanks, Gideon," Carson cut the AI off.

Carson got off their bed and walked out of their room almost bumping into Mick and Leonard. "Slow down, boys," Carson said, feeling their worry and panic. "Where's the fire?"

Leonard grasped Carson's shoulders and Carson took in a sharp breath as they were overwhelmed with his raw emotions of love and panic and anger, witnessing memories that flooded through his mind of Carson on the ground in pain and lingering near Carter's dead body wanting to go after Savage by himself before being pulled away by Mick. They felt his anger at witnessing Savage kick them and put a gun to their head. They felt his worry when Carson didn't get up and fight back. They felt his love when he checked on Mick and the love was still there when he checked on Carson without them knowing.

It overwhelmed them and, had Leonard not been holding on, they would have fallen to their knees.

"-listening?" Leonard asked.

Carson's green eyes refocused on Leonard's uncharacteristically worried face as wrinkles formed on his face. "Why do you care?" Carson whispered. "About me? _Me_ of all people?"

Leonard looked at Carson shocked. He had been asking them what happened in the house, what Savage had used on them to render them powerless, and Carson hit him with the one question he was least expecting.

"You don't think you're worthy of someone caring about you?" Leonard asked softly.

"Not the in the same way you care about Mick," Carson said. "Not in the same way Carter cares about Kendra." They shook their head as Leonard's hands lingered on their shoulders. "Where's my brother? Where's Kendra?"

"Kendra's in-"

"The MedBay with Ray and Rip," Carson finished, seeing it in his mind before he could say it. It left Leonard confused as they swatted his hands away. "Thanks, handsome. Take care of muscles, would ya?" They looked over Mick, who looked like he had just been run over by the gates of Hell. "And don't skimp on the loving part."

Carson reached out to pat Leonard's shoulder as they passed but retracted their hand at the last second. They trudged their way to the MedBay, the feelings of grief and sorrow and worry came in waves from the room. Carson stood outside of it, the room feeling as though it was thick with the heavy and depressing emotions. Inside was Ray and Rip with Kendra lying on the bed muttering about how she 'didn't get to tell him' before she passed out.

"Ray?" Carson asked softly.

Ray turned around to face the confused look on his sibling's face. He motioned for Carson to follow him out into the hallway. "It's Kendra. Savage-"

"Almost murdered her," Carson said, their eyebrows furrowing at the strong memory in Ray's mind as they lightly touched his wrist. "You blasted Savage away before he could finish her off and carried her to safety. Ray."

"So, I can see your powers are back," Ray said, not sounding like himself as he removed Carson's hand from his wrist. "Of course, it would start with telepathy."

"I didn't ask for that," Carson countered with a hard voice. "Everyone's emotions are too much. They're clouding everything and I can't even touch you to give you comfort without seeing into your mind."

Ray saw the hurt in Carson's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"How is she?" Stein asked, approaching the siblings.

"Stable, I think," Ray said. "Sara told me about what's happening with your wife. I'm sorry."

"What's happened?" Carson asked, crossing their arms over their chest so they didn't touch Stein.

Stein raised his left hand to show it was devoid of his gold wedding band. "I was so seduced by the prospect of time travel, of adventure, I never stopped to consider the consequences of what we were undertaking."

"But you would've found each other anyway, right?" Carson asked confused. "Your Compass-"

"I was _much_ more into my studies than I _ever_ was into my Compass," Stein said with a sorrowful look that Carson didn't have to see to know he felt. "If she hadn't have been there that night, I doubt I would've even searched for her."

"Gideon has managed to stabilize Miss Saunders's condition," Rip said, walking out of the MedBay. "But, another time jump could aggravate her injuries."

"Are you saying we're _stuck_ in 1975?" Carson asked exasperated.

"For the time being, yes," Rip said. He turned to Stein. "Given that, can I have a moment of your time, Martin? There's something I would like to show you."

"Of course," Stein said and the two left.

Confusion and worry came off Ray in waves from beside Carson as they were left alone in the hallway. Carson shifted uncomfortably in their spot, their hands were hidden as they kept their arms crossed over their chest.

"What is it, dear brother?" Carson said, walking to take Stein's old spot to face their brother. "Spit it out. I know you have questions."

"What did Savage do to make you lose your powers?" Ray asked.

Carson sighed. "It's easier if I show you."

They waited for the head nod from Ray before Carson reached out and gently placed their hands on Ray's head. They gave Ray some of their memories. They showed him taking the neutralizers from the MedBay. They showed him changing in their room after the weapons bazaar and repocketing them. They showed him Savage ordering the guards to search them and Mick, inevitably finding the neutralizers. They showed him Savage ordering the neutralizer be used on Carson.

"Wow," Ray said, stumbling back at the influx of memories that weren't his. He had forgotten what that felt like as Carson had only done it once before. His face hardened. "We are having a talk with Rip."

"What are we talking with Rip about?" Leonard asked, coming around the corner with Mick to lean against a wall. "Couldn't help but overhear-"

"Of course, you couldn't," Carson spat, mostly angry at themselves that they couldn't sense Mick and Leonard near.

"You're gonna talk to Rip about whatever nulled your powers," Leonard said.

"The vial Savage used," Mick helpfully supplied.

"It's none of your business, no matter what you feel for me, Snart," Carson said, trying to make their statement as impersonal as they could to get the message across. "I'm not yours. You are not mine."

"Wouldn't be so sure of that," Mick commented.

Carson narrowed their green eyes at him. Ray stood by their side awkwardly. "Why? Because we had such a _nice_ chat in the hallway of Savage's house about soulmates? We aren't so. Just drop it."

Carson made the mistake of touching Mick on their way past and gasped at the two different memories playing in his head that intercut with each other.

_Leonard and Mick stood outside of the Waverider and leaned against the cool metal as they waited for Sara and Carson._

_"1981," Leonard said, as he broke the silence._

_Mick's head snapped up from his heat gun at the mention of the year. His green eyes caught Leonard's blue ones. "What did you just say?"_

_As Mick started to peel off his clothes for the night, he noticed his Compass looked different. His second needle was an intricate dance of flames and stars and anchors. It had been grey all his life until he noticed at that moment, it was fusing and combining different shades of reds and oranges and purples and greens._

_"1981 was the year both of our second needles stopped spinning like they had nothing better to do, yeah?" Leonard asked his husband._

_"April 23, 1981," Mick said in confirmation._

_Leonard raised an eyebrow at the command but didn't comment as he lifted up the sleeve of his black sweater to reveal his Compass. His second needle, the one that didn't point at Mick, was an elegant twisting dance of ice and snowflakes and stars and tiny delicate flowers. The once grey needle was finally filled in with shades of blues and greys and purples and greens--colors Leonard never thought would look beautiful together, but they did._

_"We met them," Leonard whispered, his drawl gone in favor of his raw voice. His blue eyes snapped up to look at Mick to search his husband's face. "When did we meet them?"_

_"Carson?" Mick asked._

_"Bingo." Leonard let his head fall against the metal wall behind him. "I checked my Compass. It's not spinning. It's aiming at where Carson's getting dressed." He paused as he took in the confused look on Mick's face. "You should look at your's."_

_"Somewhere between the heist and getting back here," Mick said with a shrug._

_"You think it was someone on the rooftop?" Leonard asked. He swiftly got off the bed to walk over to Mick._

_Mick didn't want to look. He didn't want to give himself hope. But the hope he saw in Leonard's eyes pushed him forward to pull up his sleeve and look at his Compass. The purple and green needle was steadily pointing in the direction of Carson on the ship behind him._

_"What're we gonna do about it?" Mick asked as he roughly pulled the sleeve down. "They don't look like they're the type to follow their Compass."_

_"Dunno," Mick said. He hummed with a smile aimed at Leonard. "If it is, we can find them and loot the entire timeline."_

_Leonard smiled at his husband, happy he came around. "Exactly."_

_"Then we make them," Leonard said, his 'planning' face was on. "We show them that we want them. We show them that there's room for one more."_

_"And if they don't want us?"_

_"We'll change their mind."_

"Carson!" Ray shouted, sounding like it hadn't been for the first time as Carson came back to reality. They found themselves laying on the ground surrounded by Ray, Jax, Sara, Mick, and Leonard; none were touching them. "Carson! Can you answer me?"

"Yes, sir. Hear ya loud'n'clear, sir," Carson said sarcastically as they sat up.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Sara asked worriedly, her hands moving toward Carson then retreating like she wanted to hold them and comfort them but knew better. "Are you okay?"

"My powers were neutralized when we were with Savage," Carson explained. "Everything's coming back online, but telepathy hits the hardest." They maintained eye contact with Sara, Ray, and Jax, avoiding Leonard and Mick's curious gazes. "Oliver taught me how to control it and I don't use most of it most of the time. To have it out of control is... _disorienting."_

"How do your powers work exactly?" Leonard asked as Carson brought themselves to their feet without anyone's help. "Can you just read minds or-"

"I can read your mind, send you my own thoughts, root through your memories, give you some of my own, make you see and feel things that aren't there, sense your emotions," Carson shook their head with a heavy sigh, "it's a lot at once. Especially if I touch the person and don't have any mental blocks up. I can read their thoughts, see the memories playing on their mind, and feel their emotions all at once without even trying."

"That's why you told us not to touch them," Jax said, looking at Ray.

"I knew they'd be overwhelmed," Ray said with a shrug. "They were experiencing whatever was going through Mick's mind which must've been-"

"-intense-"

"-intense," Ray repeated Carson's word, "and touching anyone else would've sent them into shock."

"What exactly did you see?" Mick asked cautiously.

Carson stared at him for a second. His memory playing in their mind.

_"Carson?"_

_"Bingo."_

_"And if they don't want us?"_

_"We'll change their mind."_

"We should see how Kendra's doing," Carson said, making their way through everybody without touching them.

After making sure Kendra was stable, albeit unconscious, the group made their way back to the main deck. Sara took a pair of seats on the left facing the window by herself. To her left was Jax then Leonard. Ray hung by the study and Mick by the table on the opposite side of Leonard. Carson huddled themselves into a corner far away from everybody so they didn't have to touch anyone.

"How's Kendra?" Stein asked, entering the deck with Rip.

"The same," Sara said.

"So what now?" Jax asked as Stein went to stand next to Mick.

"Now?" Rip asked. "Now it's up to you."

"To do what, Rip?" Leonard snapped. "Last I checked, every time we try to do anything, it all goes to crap."

"Oh, once again I must disagree with you," Rip walked to his chair without taking a seat. "Thanks to Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers."

"But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world."

"No," Rip conceded. "Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166."

"And your family will still die?" Jax asked, standing up. Rip nodded.

"So, what you're really asking is," Leonard said, leaning his elbows on his knees as he stayed seated, "do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or-"

"Make another play at becoming legends," Ray said, walking to stand on Stein's right. "Figure out how to end Savage and save the world."

"Hopefully without causing any more nuclear explosions," Carson said as they walked their way to Mick's left as they felt the emotions of everybody begin to weigh them down, "but I'm not opposed to a _few_ fireworks of destruction."

"Savage has my attention," Mick said.

"Look," Leonard stood up, "we didn't know Carter from Adam, but if you take out one of my crew, you better pay the price."

"Surely Captain Hunter has a sound plan," Stein said. He looked at Jax. "What about you?"

"You're asking _me?"_ Jax asked disbelievingly.

"I didn't give you much of a choice the first time, did I?" Stein asked him.

"Well, I say we kick Savage's ass," Jax said. "For Carter."

"For Carter," everybody echoed.

It was quiet for a moment.

"May I have a private word with Carson, everybody, before we head off after Savage?" Rip asked.

"They all know," Carson said, popping their hip out as they turned their attention to Rip. "They know what happened at the mansion--the neutralizers."

Rip sighed. "Very well. You deserve an answer."

"Damn straight, I do," Carson said touchily. "I can't touch _anybody_ now without my telepathy going wild and there's no telling how _destructive_ or _unstable_ the rest of my powers are. You better have a _damn_ good reason for having neutralizers on board."

"The neutralizer was designed to cancel out your ability to tap into the powers the particle accelerator gave you. It was meant to render you human," Rip explained.

"Yeah?" Carson asked, their eyebrows raised as everybody else was silent. "And what about how it felt like every ounce of my strength was taken away, too?"

"In the case of you turning dark," Rip glanced up at the rest of the team briefly before his eyes found Carson's, "I didn't want there to be a chance of you being able to fight back. I wanted you to be able to be overpowered by a child so it would be easier to lock you up. It was never meant to fall into the hands of Savage to be used against you like that."

"No," Carson said harshly. "Only to be used by _you_ against _me_ whenever you felt like it."

Carson walked away toward the study. Ray reached out to comfort them when he pulled away at the last minute.

"Rip?" Leonard asked with sharp blue eyes. "Is that true?"

"No, of course, not," Rip scoffed at the accusation. "I would _never_ use it against Carson on a _whim."_ He paused. "Look...Gideon is designed to only give it out to you if _you_ ask, or to me after a series of protocols have been initiated. _Nobody_ else has the power to take it from the MedBay. It was never intended to harm you maliciously."

"Yeah?" Carson asked. "Well, it was. Savage has his hands on a vial of that stuff and there's no telling what he could do with it." They paused. "I want it all destroyed."

"But Carson-"

"You heard them," Mick said gruffly. "Destroy it."

Rip sighed heavily but relented under everybody's stare. "Gideon?" He called out.

_"Yes, Captain?"_

"Can you destroy every neutralizer for Carson you have on board?"

_"Are you sure, Captain?"_

Carson pursed their lips as Rip stared at them. He knew what it was like to feel powerless. But what Carson had experienced what literal powerlessness. If an enemy got on board their ship and managed to take a vial as Savage did-

"I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoT 01x02
> 
> Holy shit.  
> Did you guys catch everything that happened in this chapter?  
> It was a lot, right?  
> So many things were unveiled and so many things cannot be unsaid.  
> Next chapter will be a little lighter.
> 
> Merry Christmas, yinz!


	7. "I didn't say I cared."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a trip on the jumpship, Leonard and Carson's respective pasts come to light to those around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 01-03-2021

Carson refused to leave their room.

They were curled up under a thick, fluffy blanket they found around the Waverider as everyone's feelings bombarded them.

It had been easier to put up and keep up their mental blocks when they were holed up in the original Arrow Cave in the basement of Verdant by themselves with no one around. It was easier to do under the help of Oliver, despite Carson's penchant for thievery, who encouraged them to keep the mental blocks up around him and the rest of the team.

Without Oliver's help, and around too many people at once, it was difficult to maintain any sort of basic block.

Suddenly, worry came at them the strongest as if it were a scent being held directly under their nose. Carson heard their door slide open, but didn't turn toward the person. They knew who it was if the silence was anything to go by.

"Walk away, Sara," Carson grumbled under their breath. The worry was still there with a new undertone of befuddlement. "Just...walk away. You don't want to deal with this today."

"How did you know it was me?" Sara asked, her voice was soft and unaccusing. Carson turned to face Sara, their hair wild with dark violet bags under their sleepy eyes. The look on Carson's face was enough of an answer for Sara. "Rip wants everyone to gather on the main deck."

"Take notes for me, will ya?" Carson asked before turning back to face the steel wall.

"Carson-"

Sara made the mistake of touching Carson causing them to seize up.

_Carson laughed as they sat in the Arrowcave next to Sara._

_"What do your brothers think of all of this?" Sara asked softly, gesturing to the basement under Verdant. "Do they know about your powers?"_

_"Ray and Sydney?" Carson asked. "Of course, they do! Ray, Sydney, my aunts, my cousin, and Anna. Not like I could keep that from them. Anna's practically my sister and I would never lie to my family under any circumstances."_

_"All right," Oliver said, walking up to Carson. "Enough talking, time for training."_

_Carson looked up at Oliver annoyed with a sigh. "You know, you're more annoying than my high school gym teacher--and he was a former drill sergeant."_

Carson found themselves sitting on their bed with Sara looking at them with the worry of a mother.

"You shouldn't've touched me," Carson muttered annoyed. They made sweater paws from their grey hoodie. "You're right to think of Ollie right now. I need him."

Sara shook her head. "You can do this without Ollie, Carson. I believe in you."

"Oh, the futility of belief." Carson gave Sara a lopsided grin. There were a few emotions lingering directly outside of their room and Carson gave Sara an annoyed look. "Take Snart and Rory along with you to the main deck. They'll be more useful there than staring at me or trying to listen in on my conversations."

Sara smiled at Carson and nodded her head. "You know they believe-"

"I know what they believe," Carson cut off Sara. "I know what I want to happen, too. As soon as I get a handle on my powers again, it will and everything will work out."

Sara knew what Carson was referring to and nodded her head again. She turned to leave and the door opened to reveal Leonard and Mick casually walking by.

"You're not subtle, boys!" Carson called out as Sara gave them one last smile before the door slid shut.

Carson rolled their neck and completed a few deep breaths as they stood up. They stretched out their fingers, willing their powers to come to their hands. When the electric purple and neon green mist surrounded their hand, Carson let out a happy sigh.

"Okay. I can do this. I can do this."

Using the mist surrounding their hands, Carson looked at the fluffy blanket and willed their powers to pick it up. The same mist around their hands surrounded the blanket and raised it three feet up from the bed before it was flung against the wall to Carson's right.

"Damn it," Carson grunted with a stomp of their foot.

They breathed in deeply and breathed out calmly. They tried once more to pick up the blanket and, upon success, moved it back to the bed. With the small success, Carson turned to the chair in their room. They attempted to move that, as well. The chair pulled itself out from under the desk before crashing into the opposite wall and clattering to its side.

"Come on," Carson whined. "It's like the past two years haven't happened."

Using the electric purple and neon green mist once more, they moved the chair back into place slowly. It took more willpower than it had taken to move bigger objects in the past week which pissed Carson off.

"Gideon," Carson called out gruffly.

 _"Yes?"_ Gideon responded.

"Are there speakers in my room?"

_"Yes."_

"Play me some rock'n'roll."

_"Of course. Do you have something specific in mind?"_

"The Greatest Hits of Rock'n'Roll."

Soon, AC/DC was blasting through Carson's room. Music allowed them to center themselves and be able to focus on one thing instead of everything happening around them. Taking in a few more deep breaths, Carson focused on their telekinesis to move things around their room. It took them getting through _Highway to Hell, Bohemian Rhapsody,_ _Sweet Home Alabama, Dream On,_ _Fortunate Son, Sweet Child O' Mine, Livin' On A Prayer, Ramblin' Man, We Will Rock You, Come Together_ and _Old Time Rock & Roll _to remaster their powers.

It was as _Born to Be Wild_ started to play that Carson decided to tackle their telepathy.

"Gideon."

_"Yes?"_

"Turn off the music."

The music cut off as the song ended its first verse.

Carson closed their eyes and centered themselves, letting in everyone's emotions. It overwhelmed them and made them want to curl up in a ball under the blanket. But, they knew that they had to keep going. Oliver's voice rang out in their mind.

_"Picture yourself surrounded by people who embody the emotions."_

Carson breathed out as they closed their eyes. They visualized all the emotions they could feel from the people on the Waverider--fear, pain, compassion, optimism, curiosity, desire, insecurity-- and pictured them as vague outlines of people surrounding Carson in a large circle.

_"Got it?"_

"Got it," Carson breathed out, eyes still closed.

_"Good. Now. Picture a brick wall forming between you and each of the emotions one at a time. Go slow."_

"Is this what you do with your own emotions?" Carson asked aloud to nobody but the memory of Oliver with a smirk on their face.

_"Focus, Carson."_

"Sorry, dad," Carson said sarcastically in a hushed tone.

In their mind, they first blocked the easiest emotion: optimism. They slowly built a brick wall in front of the bright yellow vague outline of a person brick by brick.

_"Did you do it?"_

"I finished with one," Carson muttered, the brick wall finished and blocking Carson's sight to optimism.

_"Good. Now, finish with the rest. I'll be back."_

It took Carson more than thirty minutes to finish building brick walls all around them and in between the emotions they felt from those around them. Their mind felt peaceful and quiet and Carson felt like they could finally take a deep breath. They fell back onto their bed with a grin on their face as they opened their eyes.

If only Oliver could see them now.

A sudden knock came against their door before it opened. On the other side were Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. Carson groaned at their luck. They have a mini celebration and the two knuckleheads have to ruin it.

Carson sat up. "What is it you two want?"

Leonard produced something from his pocket. It looked like part of a motherboard. "Wanna get outta here for a while?"

"With just the two of you?" Carson asked as they raised their eyebrows in bewilderment. "Seriously?"

"Jax is coming," Leonard said like he didn't want to disclose that information.

"Fine," Carson huffed. They got off their bed and looked down at their outfit: a grey hoodie and blue pajama pants. They looked back up at Leonard and Mick. "Give me five to change."

"Be quick," Mick said in his gravelly voice before he and Leonard left.

Carson got changed into a long-sleeved maroon sweater and dark blue jeans with their combat boots before they left to find Leonard and Mick waiting outside of their room. The three made their way to the jumpship with Mick heading in first.

"Ha!" Mick said. "Nice ride!"

"Yeah, it can hit a Mach 3 in a walk. Pretty cool," Jax said from the pilot seat of the jumpship.

"How'd you know so much about it?" Leonard asked Jax as the door shut behind the three that entered.

"Little thing called an instruction manual." Jax showed Leonard a futuristic instruction manual. He looked over at Carson who looked like they had just gotten out of bed. "How're you feelin'?" Jax asked them.

"Better," Carson answered with a smile. "See?" They touched Jax's shoulder and stayed upright. "No more bad side effects." They let go of Jax. "Just had to remember Oliver's nice words of encouragement."

"Isn't he the dude who shot arrows into Barry as training?" Jax asked confused.

Carson laughed. "I never said _he_ was nice."

Leonard eyed Carson like he didn't know what to make of them before turning his attention back to Jax. "Did you happen to read the part about how to fly this thing?"

"Maybe," Jax said hesitantly. "Why?"

"We're gonna take a little sojourn to Central City," Leonard said, taking a seat on the right of Jax as Mick took a seat opposite of him. Carson stayed standing by the door. "There's a priceless jewel that needs to be freed from captivity."

"You want me to help you steal something?" Jax asked like he couldn't believe his ears. "Nah, man. I'll pass."

"Not exactly asking, Jax," Leonard drawled.

"Wow," Jax said, looking at Leonard. "Carter is _dead,_ Kendra is _this_ close to joining him, and Vandal Savage is _still_ alive and out there doing God knows what, and all you can think about is stealing some _diamond?"_

"It's an emerald," Leonard corrected.

"Is there anything you think about other than yourself?" Jax asked with a scoff.

"Yes," Leonard said. "Money."

"Wow," Carson said, rolling their green eyes. "That was such a deep answer, Leonard. I was almost brought to tears."

Jax stood up with a shake of his head. "Nah. I'm not helping you guys steal anything. So if you want to shoot me, then shoot me."

Mick got up from his seat faster than Carson had ever seen him move. The sound of his gun powering up made Carson stand up straighter.

"Can I shoot him?" Mick asked Leonard.

"No one's gonna shoot Jax," Carson said, eyeing Mick as their electric purple and neon green mist formed around their hands and changed their eye color.

"You got a pair on you, kid. I respect that," Leonard said, holding out a hand to stop Mick.

"So, no shooting?" Mick asked disappointed.

"Mick, sit," Carson said succinctly.

Leonard gestured his head for Mick to take his seat. Mick sat back down and Carson let go of their powers to take their seat next to Mick.

"Look, you don't actually have to help us _steal_ anything," Leonard said. "We just need to get to Central City. We'll be there and back before anyone knows we're even gone."

"Man, even if I wanted to help, and I'm _not_ saying I do," Jax said, looking at the main control board of the jumpship, "this thing's got a security lockout. We need an access key."

Leonard whipped out the access key from his pocket. "You can't tell me you don't wanna see what this baby can do."

It took a minute before a smile wormed its way onto Jax's face. Carson knew that look; they had seen that look on Ray's face before.

They smiled. "Buckle up everybody," Carson said as Jax took the access key from Leonard, "it's gonna be a bumpy ride."

After dropping off Leonard and Mick at the museum, Carson turned to Jax with a smile. Jax shook his head. He turned back around to face the wide window that showed where the pilot was heading.

"Oh, no," Jax said. "I know what that look means. I am _not_ getting into any more trouble-"

"I was only gonna asked if you wanted to head to the store so I could grab some groceries," Carson said casually as they leaned back in their seat. "I know nobody likes the fake food, but if you wanna keep eating it-"

"What store did you say you wanted to hit again?" Jax asked quickly.

Carson smirked and rattled off a store name. Within ten minutes, Carson was in and out of the store with four bags of groceries. Jax didn't want to ask if Carson had paid for them or not as he flew the jumpship back to the museum just in time to watch Mick and Leonard exit.

"That's what I call a clean heist," Mick said in excitement, boarding the Waverider.

Leonard was on his husband's heels as he leaned against the entrance of the jumpship. "And thanks for not setting the museum on fire, husband." He turned his attention to Jax. "And you, thanks for being our getaway driver."

Carson scoffed. "And what am I?"

Leonard smirked at them. "Getting some much needed fresh air." Carson huffed and rolled their eyes. The four bags of groceries that sat in front of Carson's feet caught Leonard's attention. "What are those?" He asked, gesturing with his cold gun at the bags.

"Groceries?" Carson replied in confusion. "What do they look like?"

"Why do you have groceries on the jumpship?" Leonard asked.

"Because I saw what Rip has on the Waverider, and it's a poor excuse for _actual_ food."

"That's the same response they gave me when I asked them why we had to get the groceries," Jax said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You cook?" Mick asked them with raised eyebrows.

Carson gave Mick a look that said they couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "Why do you sound surprised?" They asked before looking at the other two men in the jumpsuit. "Why do _all_ of you look surprised? I cooked everybody lunch yesterday!"

"What he means to say is you don't seem like the type of people to cook more than ramen or eggs or the pasta you made us," Leonard said, translating for his husband.

"I'd tell you to ask Ray," Carson said to Leonard, "but I don't think you'd be able to talk to him without the added snark. Besides," they leaned against their seat, "you'll be happy when you get real food for breakfast on the ship tomorrow."

"Speaking of the ship, let's get the hell back," Jax said.

"Oh, one more stop," Leonard said.

"What're you talking about, boss?" Mick asked as confused as the rest of them.

"1629 Handley Avenue," Leonard said.

"What's on Handley Avenue?" Carson asked intrigued.

"It's where we grew up," Mick said in disbelief as if he finally understood the purpose of the heist. "That's why you wanted to steal the Maximilian Emerald."

"Mick, enough," Leonard said sharply.

Carson turned to Mick. "What is it?"

"You wanted to give it to your old man so he wouldn't go to jail trying to steal it for himself," Mick finished.

"Your father was a thief, too?" Jax asked Leonard.

Leonard flinched. "And unfortunately, not a very good one."

"Didn't Rip said something about not messing with the timeline?" Mick asked Leonard.

"You could accidentally erase yourself from the whole of time!" Carson said with wide, worried green eyes.

"Nice to know you care," Leonard shot at Carson.

Carson pursed their lips as they crossed their arms over their chest as though they were a teenager caught red-handed doing something wrong.

"I didn't say I cared," Carson grumbled.

"You're screwing with history here, man," Jax said.

"Yeah, well," Leonard pushed himself off the door in veiled anger, "history _screwed_ with me first."

It wasn't long after that when they stopped at Leonard's childhood house. Jax parked the jumpship and Leonard was the first that got out. Jax, Mick, and Carson followed him lazily and stopped to lean against an old car. Nothing was said between the three--nothing needed to be said.

By the way Leonard acted like it was himself and Mick against the world, Carson had a sinking feeling about the reason why Leonard wanted to keep his father out of prison. They hoped they were wrong. They prayed to any god that would hear them that they were wrong. In this instance, they didn't want to be right.

It didn't take long for Leonard to walk out of the front door sullenly.

"Looks like you didn't write yourself out of the timeline," Mick said helpfully.

"Looks like," Leonard said softly to Mick.

"But?" Carson asked as Leonard stopped in front of the group. Carson didn't have to use their telepathy powers to know something was wrong with him.

"I don't know, I just thought maybe things would feel differently," Leonard said casually.

"The Englishman says it takes time for time to change," Mick explained.

"What were you trying to change?" Jax asked.

"My dad was never father of the year," Leonard said, avoiding all eye contact, "but at least he never raised a hand to any of us." He looked at Carson.

"Until he went to prison," Carson said softly with an empathic look on their face.

"You should know what that feels like," Leonard said to Carson.

Carson shook their head, not bothering to ask how Leonard knew. "My bio-dad never went to prison, Leonard." Everyone's attention turned to Carson. "He was a monster from the start. Nothing had to make him that way."

"Let's get out of here," Leonard said.

The walk back to the jumpship, Carson felt eyes on them and knew it was Jax and Mick as Leonard was ahead of them. They could feel the questions lingering in the air as if the questions set the atmosphere on fire. The feeling of Mick and Jax's eyes on them made Carson's skin crawl knowing that they had accidentally opened a can of worms they weren't sure they could close.

"Boys," Carson said, as they boarded the ship. "Ask your questions now. Can't guarantee I'll answer. But, ask away."

"Your father hit you?" Jax asked softly in a small voice like he couldn't believe he was asking the question.

"Not my adoptive father, no," Carson shook their head as Jax took the pilot seat. "David Palmer is basically a _saint_ compared to William Vanderbilt."

"Who's William Vanderbilt?" Leonard asked with a calculating look in his blue eyes.

"My bio-dad," Carson said with a sigh. They looked up at Mick and Leonard as they took Leonard's previous seat across from Mick. Leonard took the seat at the back of the jumpship. "The man that I was taken away from when I was just eight-years-old." They turned to Jax as he began to pilot them back to the Waverider. "To answer your question, Jax, yes, he did hit me."

"How long-"

"If you're gonna ask me how long he hit me, Mick, don't," Carson said. "Just...don't."

Leonard saw the despondent look in his soulmate's eyes. Despite Carson not wanting to give in to the fact that they were soulmates, all he wanted to do was comfort them as he did with Mick when the nightmares got to be too much.

"Did you get better?" Leonard asked softly.

"Define 'better'," Carson said with a mirthless laugh. They turned their attention to Leonard. "I got away from them if that counts. I got away from my negligent mother, my abusive father, and my little brother who wanted nothing to do with me, the freak." They let their head fall against the metal behind them. "Believe me when I say, I can talk about my past all day long. But _never_ give me sympathy because of it. I can't handle it."

It was just then that Stein's voice came over the speakers in the jumpship.

 _"Jefferson?"_ Stein asked. _"Jefferson, where are you?"_

"Well, it's not a short story," Jax said with a wince.

 _"There's no time!"_ Stein admonished. _"Gideon will upload you coordinates to the Greyhill Building. Rip and Sara are in danger."_

Carson sat up at the mention of Sara in danger.

Leonard kept his cool as he said, "We're on our way, Professor."

It felt like seconds before the jumpship was at the Greyhill Building as it made the jump from the United States to the Greyhill Building in Germany. The four got out of the small vessel and blasted their way through the building to find the room where two of the members of their team were being held.

Mick burst through the doors first with Carson coming in last.

"Let's get this party started!" Mick yelled, firing his heat gun all around.

"Here's our invitation!" Leonard said, allowing his cold gun to skate across the room.

Carson used their powers to propel themselves into the room above everybody. They landed in the middle of chaos and spotted Rip and Sara with their hands tied behind their backs on their knees.

"Cover me!" Carson screamed out above the flames and ice of the guns.

Leonard turned around to cover Carson as Mick went to help them. Mick went to untie Rip as Carson untied Sara.

"Well, this is different," Carson said above the noise to Sara as they cut the zip ties. "Never thought I'd be the one saving your assassin ass."

"Don't get used to it," Sara commented with a smile as she stood up, taking the knife Carson handed her.

"Never pegged you as the "Eyes Wide Shut" type, Sara," Mick said as he untied Rip.

Sara didn't say anything as she turned around and fought off a man. Mick tossed an unchained Rip his gun as Carson battled two people at once using their powers. It had been the first time using them in a fight since the neutralizer the night before, but they felt in control.

"You came!" Rip yelled.

"We're a team," Jax yelled back. "Next time, remember that!"

"Enough!" Savage yelled as a beam of blue electric light shone brightly.

The beam caused everybody to hit the ground. Sara, Mick, and Rip fell right in front of the alter with Carter's body on it. Leonard, Jax, and Carson fell in front of them.

"Get Carter's body out of here," Rip ordered them as the beam ceased. He caught the look in Sara's eyes. "Sara!"

Sara got up. "I got this."

Sara ran over to the people that were rising up from the ground to fight. Leonard shot his cold gun in a line over Carter's body to those who stood behind it. Carson picked up debris from the floor, encasing it in electric purple and neon green mist, and threw it at random people coming up to attack them. Mick and Jax helped each other to carry Carter's body away from the alter.

Mick and Jax didn't get far when Savage screamed out in anger and punched the knife he was holding down into the ground releasing a wave of blue electric energy. The energy knocked everyone off their feet.

Rip looked at Leonard who was next to him. "Go! I'll deal with Savage."

"Good luck with that," Leonard said. He spotted Carson a few feet away using their telekinesis to launch a man into the wall next to them. "Carson! Let's go!"

Carson wanted to stay and fight, but they trusted Sara enough to get things done. They followed Leonard out of the building and caught up to Mick and Jax.

"Where's Rip and Sara?" Jax asked worriedly.

"Hopefully not too far behind," Carson answered with a look behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

Leonard stood in the main deck at one of the computer screens as Carson lounged in one of the seats behind him. They tried to ignore what Leonard had instructed Gideon to find, but it was hard as Carson wanted to know too. They wanted to know if what Leonard had done would change his future--if not for him, then for themselves to know if it could be done for them.

"Maybe you didn't understand me, I asked for the new timeline, Gideon," Leonard asked as he stared at a picture of his father being arrested.

 _"This is the new timeline,"_ Gideon replied. Carson sat up straighter in their chair, looking around Leonard's slim body to see what the computer was showing him. " _Two days from now, your father will be arrested trying to see the Maximilian Emerald to an undercover police officer."_

"Stupid son of a bitch," Leonard muttered under his breath.

 _"He'll be sentenced to five years in Iron Heights,"_ Gideon continued. _"Despite your intervention, his future remains unchanged."_

Carson couldn't tell if they were feeling Leonard's frustration and disappointment or if they were projecting their own emotions onto him. They stood up either way and walked over to Leonard.

"At least you tried to save him and yourself," they said in a warm tone. Carson wanted to touch him and relieve him of his pain, but they knew better. "It's gotta count for _something."_

"Turns out it doesn't," Leonard said cynically. "Guess neither of us can get a break."

"I dunno, Leonard," Carson shrugged, "I like my life. It might not be what my adoptive parents want for me, but I gotta say," they smiled up at Leonard, "I like where it brought me."

Leonard gave Carson a small smile before it fell away when Sara came in.

"Come on," Sara said.

"Where are we going now?" Leonard asked in his normal drawl.

"To say good-bye," Sara said, turning around and leaving.

Leonard and Carson looked at each other before leaving together.

The team gathered around Carter's grave under a large tree. Stein was closest to the tree with Ray to his left and Kendra on Ray's left holding a bundle of flowers. Sara stood to the left of Kendra with Jax on Sara's left. Carson stood between Jax and Mick with Leonard standing on the far end.

Rip sighed. "The other day, I tried to find some words of inspiration. Words that would restore hope to us in the wake of our losses, but it is all of you who have inspired me." Rip moved to stand in front of his team. "Beginning with Professor Boardman and then with Carter, their heroism is...an inspiration to us all. And a reminder that one person acting alone can't save the world."

Sara was the first to leave followed closely by Mick and Carson. Jax followed suit with Leonard trailing behind them. They made it to the ship first, Kendra lingering behind to lay flowers on Carter's grave with Ray, Stein, and Rip by her side.

Everybody was in the main deck when Rip came running in.

"Gideon," he shouted, "ready us for take off."

"Whoa," Jax said in his seat, "are we being chased or something?"

"No, but I imagine that right about now," Rip said, standing at the head of the table, "the museum has realized that their prized emerald is missing."

"You want me to say I'm sorry?" Leonard asked Rip.

"Sorry," Mick said with a sarcastic smile as he stood next to his husband, "I don't do sorry."

"Which is fine, Mr. Rory," Rip said, "because _you_ are owed the apology. I should have told you all before that this wasn't my first attempt to vanquish Vandal Savage, but the reason I failed before-"

"Was because you didn't have all of us," Ray interrupted Rip from his seat.

"Obviously, Dr. Palmer and I had our hands full tending to Ms. Saunders, but now that she's back on her feet-"

"We're back to full strength," Rip finished for Stein.

"Or as strong as we can be without Carter," Kendra said in a depressed tone as she sat next to Jax.

"Quite true, but there is no point in us continuing any further unless we are all--and myself included--committed to working in concert," Rip said.

"You don't ditch us, we won't ditch you," Leonard said. "Deal?"

Rip nodded his head at Leonard.

 _"Sir,"_ Gideon said, _"I've completed my review of the timeline. I calculate a 98% likelihood that Savage reappears in 1986."_

"Chart a course, Gideon." Rip headed to his seat as everyone got into theirs.

"Guess we're headed to the '80s," Carson said, taking a seat next to Ray.

"Better break out your parachute pants," Ray said with a smile aimed at Carson.

"What the hell are parachute pants?" Jax asked confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LoT 01x03
> 
> HAPPY LATE NEW YEAR!!  
> Stay safe and survive!


	8. "Strip poker anyone?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson convinces Rip to give them a few days break and enacts their plan to make Mick and Leonard realize Carson is not their soulmate even if it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 02-16-2021
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
> (even though it's two days late)
> 
> This is a smutty chapter, just so y'all know! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Specific Tags are at the end of the chapter. Broad-strokes-type-tags are tagged normally.

Carson managed to convince Rip to give everybody a few days off to recover in the Temporal Zone, especially since Kendra wasn't feeling her best.

_("If Kendra ain't up to snuff, we can't take out Savage, now can we?"  
_ _"No, I suppose you're right."  
_ _"Damn straight. So...few days off?"_  
_"I do believe I have some matters to attend to."  
_ _"Yes! Thanks, Rip!")_

They thought it would be the perfect time to enact their plan on how to get Mick and Leonard to stop being infatuated with them and the idea of Carson making their duo a trio.

The plan was simple, really.

Carson was going to seduce Leonard and Mick into having sex with them and fuck the two out of Carson's system and vice versa. It was so stupid it had to be simple.

 _Okay,_ Carson thought to themselves as they looked at Mick and Leonard from across the dining table, _maybe not so simple._

Carson thought about it as they ate the vanilla banana chai pancakes they made for everyone that morning. They realized just how difficult it would be to seduce Leonard and Mick as both men, despite being married and partners for most of their lives, were vastly different in how they approached interpersonal relationships. Leonard was cool and detached. Mick came in red hot and wanted his presence to be known. Each cared about Carson in their own way.

It was Leonard who stood by their side when their eyes were bleeding and followed them around the Waverider when they went to explore it to make sure Carson was all right. But it was Mick who roughed up Rip in an attempt to get him to fix Carson.

It was Leonard who helped Ray take Carson to the MedBay and keep them company until Carson kicked them out. But it was Mick's thoughts that gave them the first clue about what they meant to the two men.

It was Leonard who encouraged Carson to go thieving at Vandal Savage's house. But it was Mick who walked with them and had a heart-to-heart with them about soulmates and feelings.

It was Leonard who showed Carson through his memories and thoughts how viscerally he cared about them despite the short amount of time they knew each other. But it was Mick's spliced memories that showed how much they were on his mind and in his thoughts.

They would both be tough to crack. But cracking things was what Carson did best--cracking safes and cracking into people's heads. It would only take a little bit of pushing, but Carson would do it. They would get it done and everything would be as normal as things could be on a time-traveling space ship with superheroes and supervillains and metahumans.

"What's with the pouty face?" Ray asked, bumping his shoulder into Carson's.

Carson hadn't realized that they were staring at the empty spaces where Leonard and Mick had been until Ray snapped them out of zoning out. They looked at Ray startled before shaking their head.

"What pouty face?" Carson asked childishly, picking at the remnants of their breakfast. They squinted their eyes at their brother. "Did you eat and have your coffee? You're lookin' a little pale."

Ray laughed off Carson's questions. "I'm fine. I ate." He paused at Carson's expression. "Look, you can ask Sara and Jax, okay? I wanna know what's wrong with you and your pouty face."

Carson got up from the table with their plate in a huff. "I don't have a pouty face, Raymond!" Carson argued. "It's called a 'thinking face,' and you'd think you'd ought t'know what it looks like."

"Yeah," Ray said, "but it's just that I rarely see--okay, so, how was your morning?" Ray asked, changing subjects after his siblings' eyes colors began to mix electric purple and neon green. "It doesn't seem like you've had such a great morning."

"You and I both know neither of us are _real_ mornin' people," Carson said as they dropped back into their seat next to Ray. They pulled their legs up and tucked them under their dark purple hoodie to give some warmth that their ripped jeans did not. "You just know how to fake it better than I do, dear brother."

Ray looked appalled by Carson outing him as not a morning person, but Carson simply laughed at his expression. They were grateful for being the last two in the dining room. It felt like it had been a lifetime since the siblings had time to themselves to just be themselves when in reality it had been less than a week.

Carson and Ray sat together for nearly an hour--some of it in pure silence, some of it laughing, and some of it talking about nothing and everything.

"No!" Ray laughed. "You always cheated!"

"I _never_ cheated," Carson laughed. "You got me mixed up with Sydney."

"Sydney always did know how to hide that stupid Ace up his sleeve."

"You know, he taught me that trick so I could use it against you when you moved to Star City with me?"

Ray's face turned to playful outrage. "I _knew_ it! I _knew_ you cheated!"

"Well, maybe a little," Carson conceded with a small smile on their face. "But it was always worth it to watch you tryin' to figure out how the card deck worked to let me win after you tried to count the cards."

Ray smiled fondly at his sibling. Carson smiled back broadly as they got up from the table.

"Where're you going?" Ray asked confused.

"Talkin' about poker gave me an _amazin'_ idea to a problem I've been havin', dear brother," Carson said. "Peace!"

Carson walked their way down the hallways alone with their thoughts. They believed they came up with a great way to get rid of feelings they never thought they would have. Playing poker with their brothers was always fun, but playing strip poker with their flings was even better because it always led to sex afterward.

In their room alone, Carson pulled out a deck of cards and placed them on their nightstand as a reminder of their future plans. They set out to clean their already messy room--how it got so messy so fast, Carson would never be able to explain. They picked up their clothes and began to organize them by type when something fell out of the pocket of their dark blue jeans that they had worn on the jumpship trip. It was a folded piece of paper that looked a few decades old with a coffee stain at the top corner. In the center of the small square was a year: 1970.

Curious, Carson opened the note and recognized their own handwriting.

_Hello, Helen._

_I was happy to be able to meet you for your first time. For me, well, let's just say that's a bit more complicated and you're my very own River Song. Not that you'll understand that reference for a lot of years to come, but that was a damn good one on my part._

_I'll make this short seeing as I don't have a lot of time to write this._

_My real name is Carson Arkady Palmer. I am not from your time. And don't go discrediting me, I know exactly what you're thinking! If you don't believe me, keep this note and in the next year, I can guarantee you that when you move to Central City with your mother to get away from your father, you will meet a man by the name of Frank Dennis. You'll fall in love with him instantly. He's your future husband._

_Now, that I got that out of the way, I need you to listen to me._ _Don't ever listen to your father._

_I know how hard he was on you becoming a police officer in your small town. But you are so much bigger than your small town. You are so much smarter than those people are willing to let you be. Go with your mother to Central City. Trust me, it'll be the best move of your life._

_I need you to do something while you're there. I will be there in 1970. I won't know you, though. I won't have met you yet. I need you to slip me this note into my jean pockets while I am at the store. I know you can do it without getting caught--you did it with the watch on my wrist._

_I also need you to write something to me. I know that, after you've read this note, you will be keeping an eye on me. Don't deny that you're curious about me. I need you to write something important to you--something that past me will be able to know that it's future you when I first meet you. (Confusing, I know.)_

_From,_

_Your friendly neighborhood time traveler_

Under Carson's own handwriting was a note in beautiful cursive that they could never hope to replicate.

_Dear Carson,_

_By 1970, I've learned nothing about your past, but I do know about your future. I know nothing about your birth or your life before you became a Legend, but I do know enough about your adventures to know that you lead an extraordinary life that I could never dream of having._

_Terrible things happen to you. I've seen it. Classified documents are only as secure as the places holding them. But you always manage to keep your head up and keep pushing through. Somehow I suspect it has something to do with your past which I am not privy to nor do I expect to be._

_Keep your head up, dear one. I believe in you and I always will, my hero._

_Signed,_

_The One on the Slow Path_

Carson's hands trembled. They read the note over several times more before they realized it was real and not just a prank by anyone on the Waverider. Nobody knew yet about their obsession with _Doctor Who_ except for Sara and Ray. Carson ruled them out as suspects as they weren't cruel enough to mess with them in that way. But it just left Carson with more questions than they had answers.

_Who was Helen? How could Carson get to know her? Why would she call Carson her hero?_

It was all too much for Carson at that moment. They stored the note away in one of their dresser drawers and finished cleaning up their clothes. They took a seat on their bed and let their mind go over the note, pondering on what it meant for them and their future.

"I'm concerned," came Leonard's voice from the doorway. Carson's head snapped up, green eyes startled looking into his blue one's. He leaned against the doorpost with his arms crossed over his chest wearing his leather jacket and dark jeans with a dark shirt. "I've never seen you look so concentrated."

"Considerin' we only met less than a week ago, Leonard?" Carson, refraining from calling him 'Snart.' "It really ain't that shockin' that you haven't seen all of my expressions yet."

"True," he said, walking into their room uninvited, his combat boots making a loud noise against the metal floor. "What's got you so tied up in knots?"

Carson shook their head. "Nothin'. Just," they hesitated. If their plan was going to work, it had to look like they were trusting Leonard and Mick--and not just with the small things, either. "It's just that I got a note slipped into my back pocket when we took that trip to Central City from someone who knew me in my future and their past."

"Interesting."

"Interesting?" Carson echoed back. "You gotta give me somethin' more than that."

Leonard sighed. "Dunno what you want me to say there, Carson. It seems as though you made a real strong impression on someone's life. Be grateful they're not trying to kill you."

"I haven't been shot at since Detective Lance caught me tryin' to rob a bank six weeks ago. He wasn't exactly pleased when I learned to stop bullets in their tracks and get away without a scratch on my and five-thousand-dollars."

Leonard smiled at Carson; it made butterflies erupt in Carson's stomach. "Neat trick."

"The neat trick is sendin' the bullet flyin' back at them and watchin' them scramble to duck and cover. It's a good exit when I'm feelin' particularly backed into a corner. Oliver taught it to me."

"That man who shot _arrows_ into Barry Allen?"

Carson laughed at the disgusted look on Leonard's face as though he had just swallowed an entire lemon. They hadn't expected such an expression could ever cross his carefully crafted expressionless face, but there it was and they found it laughable. He didn't look like Captain Cold, the man who went toe-to-toe with the Flash and lived to tell the tale. He looked more like a person who couldn't believe their friend was back with their crummy ex even after the many talks to convince them from doing otherwise.

Carson had the urge to kiss the look away.

"He also shot a bullet into my shoulder but," Carson shrugged, "his way works sometimes." Carson looked instantly mortified. "But don't _ever_ tell him I said that--he won't ever let me live it down."

"Noted," Leonard said. "I'll be sure to keep it from Robin Hood," Leonard promised with a smirk. "It's not like he'd believe a word I'd say, anyhow."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that. He's got a streak of takin' people in that need it and, despite his trust issues, he _does_ believe people who have no reason to lie."

"Like yourself?"

"Ouch," Carson smiled, "way to call me out. Yes." They nodded. "He came around to believin' in me when I proved to him that my intentions on controllin' my powers were noble," Carson paused, "at the time."

"At the time?" Leonard echoed with a smirk. "Don't tell me you went _straight_ while trying to contain your powers."

Carson laughed. "I went _mostly_ straight. Could never shake what made me happy even if that's what everyone wanted me to do. Everyone on Team Arrow wanted me to use my powers and become a hero." Carson shook their head solemnly. "I'm no hero."

"It seems you are to Raymond."

"That's because Ray, Syndey, and I all share a _very_ complicated history. Ray is _my_ hero and, I guess, in a way, I'm his."

"Does it have anything to do with your birth family?" Leonard asked. Carson stood up in discomfort, pulling their arms around their mid-section. "You don't ever want to talk about them."

"Leonard, please-"

"You said how bad they were, I was just-"

Carson walked over to Leonard and kissed him, forcing him to shut up. Leonard didn't protest--happy to finally be kissing Carson--and kissed them back. It was a rough kiss that turned into a softer and gentler one almost immediately. They continued to kiss longer than what was necessary as Carson wrapped their arms around Leonard's neck and Leonard wrapped his arms around their waist. Leonard enjoyed the smell of Carson--vanilla and cinnamon--as Carson enjoyed the smell of Leonard--peppermint and leather. Each other's smells seemed to calm the other and relax their minds letting them focus only on each other letting their surroundings fall away.

Neither wanted to pull back first, both too content in letting the kiss continue on indefinitely.

Carson had been having a nagging and persistent feeling as though something was missing. That feeling was gone the moment their lips touched Leonards's, and they never wanted to leave the comfort that was Leonard.

A throat was cleared behind Leonard and the two parted quickly to find Mick with his eyebrows raised almost like he was disappointed he wasn't asked to join in on the fun. It certainly wasn't what Carson was planning, but it was a great segway into their plan.

"Strip poker anyone?" Carson asked with a smirk on their face, their chest rising a little quicker than normal as they pulled away from Leonard.

Mick and Leonard looked at each other in confusion as Carson stared at them waiting for a response. The look shared between the husbands was quick, something Carson wasn't able to decipher.

"Come again?" Leonard asked a little breathless, just to make sure he was hearing things correctly.

"I know you ain't deaf, Leonard," Carson said with a small smirk. "Strip. Poker. You two ought to have heard of the concept before."

"Heard of it, yes," Leonard said as Mick entered Carson's room. "Participated, no."

"Surprisin'," Carson said. "Would've took you two for bein' just a little kinky."

"Wouldn't have taken you to get naked in front of strangers," Mick countered with a quick sweep of Carson's room.

Carson waved off his comment. "Done a lotta kinky and weird things for the hell of it. Most of it was fun, some of it went in the 'do not try again' pile. Strip poker? Totally went in the 'do again' pile."

"With us?" Leonard asked skeptically.

"Why not? Great ice breaker if we're all down in our skivvies. Plus, I didn't think you would mind after that kiss," Carson said with a smirk.

Leonard and Mick were quiet for a second before Mick let a large smile grow across his face as he said, "Let's play."

The trio had gone to Mick and Leonard's room. None of them wanted to be disturbed by Ray or Sara which Carson was sure was bound to happen if the three stayed in their room. Mick and Leonard were only too happy to have some private time with Carson. Mick felt they always got interrupted by either the crew or Carson themselves. Neither man knew what sparked Carson to want alone time with them, but they would take it.

Four rounds of poker later and Mick was in his thick workman's jeans and socks having shed his boots, his dark green jacket, and his grey shirt. Leonard was in his jeans and dark long-sleeved undershirt having gotten rid of his black boots, socks, jeans, and his black leather jacket. Carson was down to their sports bra, their ripped jeans, and the leather band around their wrist concealing their Compass having lost their purple hoodie, socks, and boots.

"Ya know, Mick," Leonard said, looking at his cards, "I think Carson's cheating."

 _"Cheating?"_ Carson asked in their best offended-sounding voice. "I would _never_ cheat."

Leonard gave them an unimpressed look. "And there's the slight raise in your voice that says otherwise."

Mick smirked at the two. "At least they can't hide an Ace up their sleeves." His eyes wanded Carson's nearly naked torso. "Nowhere to hide it."

"You underestimate my powers," Carson joked as the last card was placed down. They smirked at it before letting out a dramatic sigh as they looked at their hand. "But, I do believe that I can beat you two either way." They showed their cards. "Straight Royal Flush."

Leonard and Mick grumbled about how it wasn't fair that it was Carson's third time winning in just five rounds. They showed that they both only have four of a kind--Leonard's two cards were Queens and Mick's cards were Kings. Carson leaned back on their hands, the tops of their naked shoulders brushed the light grey comforter on Mick and Leonard's shared bed.

"Now, if I recall," Carson smirked, "Leonard bet his shirt and Mick bet his jeans."

Mick got rid of his jeans first with little fanfare. It didn't seem like Mick had any reservations about being naked or any self-consciousness over his body. It was the opposite--Mick looked proud of his burn scars. He seemed to show them off like a trophy or a medal that he won after a serious knock-out-drag-down fight with a powerful adversary.

It did take a minute, however, for Leonard to get past the uncomfortable look on his face to slowly peel off the shirt he was wearing to reveal his scarred body. Almost immediately after removing his shirt, he tried to hide his body from Carson as though he were ashamed of what he looked like.

When Carson saw the scars littering his torso, they could tell what each scar came from. Some came from a bottle--something Carson was too intimately familiar with on their back. Some came from a belt buckle--something Carson never had to deal with. Some came from the lit end of a cigarette--something Carson only had one of faded on their collar bone. He also had bullet wound scars and Carson knew those didn't come from his childhood but from his criminal past.

Carson knew exactly where the scars came from if Leonard's reaction to his unchanged timeline was any indication. They had the sudden and inexplicable urge to kiss every scar on Leonard and Mick's bodies to show them they were more than their scars and more than their past.

But Carson refrained from doing so. They weren't going to get attached, they promised themselves. They couldn't get attached. They knew better.

"Next round?" Carson asked, setting up the cards for the sixth round.

It only took three more rounds of poker for there to be a winner. Despite tying in how many rounds Carson and Leonard both won--which was three each with Mick only winning two--it was Leonard who was able to retain his last piece of clothing--his boxers. Both Mick and Carson were stark naked aside from Carson's leather band around their wrist which they explicitly stated would never come off.

Carson didn't know how it happened; it was a blur, really. One moment they were teasing Leonard about winning and being the only one to maintain some semblance of decency and the next Carson was on Mick's lap making out with him as Leonard plastered himself against their back leaving hickeys up and down their neck.

Carson started to grind down on Mick's cock as it started to get hard under them, clasping their hands together around Mick's neck. Leonard's cock was hard as a rock against their back as he continued to suck love bites into the sensitive skin behind their ear letting his fingers thread through Carson's short blonde hair.

"Condoms," Carson let out breathlessly.

"Where?" Leonard asked. He and Mick never used them as they were generally exclusive.

"Back pocket--jeans--wallet," Carson said as they got wetter making Mick's cock under them slick.

"Gideon, soundproof the room," Mick ordered like it hadn't been the first time he'd ask since they came aboard.

"Yes, Mir," Leonard said to Carson, peeling himself away to retrieve the condoms.

 _"Certainly,"_ Gideon replied to Mick.

"'Mir'?" Carson repeated confused, never stopping their small movements on Mick's lap.

"Gender-neutral term for sir or ma'am," Mick explained as he thrusted up at Carson feeling them get wetter as his cock slid easily against their folds.

Leonard saw the puzzled look on Carson's face as he returned with the condoms. "What? Think you're the first non-binary person we've come across in our lives?"

It caused a small smile to settle on Carson's face. They got off Mick and moved to the bed as a foreign feeling of contentment filled them. They had expected some flack for being non-binary when they boarded the ship, especially from the older members of the team. But to get unconditional acceptance from outside of the family made them nearly swoon.

Mick took the condom Leonard offered him and placed it on the bed next to him as he sat on it; Leonard's condom was placed next to Mick's. Leonard stood next to the bed as Carson kneeled in front of Mick and began to jerk off Leonard's cock wordlessly.

Mick reached under Carson to find them practically dripping wet with arousal. He smirked at Carson, slowly circling their clit to watch them try to suppress bucking into his hand.

"Look at you," Mick said in a deep and gruff voice that turned Carson on immensely. He took his cock in his other hand and began to idly stroke it. "Dripping wet for us. I bet you were wet the entire poker game."

Carson only dignified the statement with a whimper as Mick slipped a finger into them. They splayed their free hand against the rough scars on Mick's chest, gently raking their blunt nails down the texture. It sent waves of pleasure through Mick as Carson continued to pump Leonard's cock.

Mick effortlessly added a second finger; Carson was wet and had little resistance. On the first try, he hit their G-spot causing Carson to let out a strangled gasp as pleasure shot through their entire body. The sound made Mick's cock twitch in his hand, bringing a pearl of pre-cum to the tip.

"You make the prettiest sounds," Mick said with a filthy grin as he began to target that spot. "I wonder what you would sound like split open by us."

Carson shuddered thinking about it as they turned their head and brought the head of Leonard's cock into the mouth, providing just enough suction to draw out a groan of pleasure from Leonard. They continued to moan as Mick pumped his fingers into them in time with Carson bobbing their head on Leonard's cock. The vibrations from Carson's moans sent shivers through Leonard.

"Look at 'em, Lenny," Mick said in awe. Carson didn't realize they had closed their eyes until they opened them to see Leonard's head tossed back in pleasure. "Beautiful lips wrapped around your cock. I bettcha they feel so good."

For Leonard's part, he tried to maintain a neutral face and attempted to keep in the noises that Carson and Mick wanted to hear from him. He always seemed self-conscious about the noises he made in bed, even after all the time he spent with Mick. Mick got close to Carson's ear and began to tell them just how to extract those noises from Leonard once more.

"-and flick your wrist right there-"

Leonard cut Mick off with a strangled moan that seemed to have forced its way through Leonard's throat.

"Magnificant," Mick whispered. He gave his cock one more purposeful stroke before letting it go. "If you keep going, he's gonna cum right down your throat." Mick pulled Carson off Leonard's cock. "But that won't do."

"What-" Carson cut themselves off with a shocked noise. "Mick-"

"Relax, doll," Mick said as he picked up Carson by their thighs and settled them on his. "Think you're ready?"

Carson smirked. "More than ready, _sir."_

Leonard stood back and took his cock lazily into his own hand as he watched as his husband's green eyes darkened at the name. Leonard knew that was one of Mick's kinks--being called 'sir.' For Carson to use it without knowing about it made Leonard think that bringing them to bed was the right call.

Mick quickly rolled on the condom before picking up Carson and positioning them over his rock hard cock. Mick helped Carson fall onto his cock inch by inch. The stretch and burn of Mick's big, thick cock felt amazing to Carson as Mick let Carson have it all and rest against his chest to get used to the feeling after watching his cock disappear into them.

Carson hadn't had a man's cock inside of them for over ten years by choice. They had forgotten how great it felt to have something warm inside of them filling them and making them feel whole instead of something cold and plastic. The pain soon mixed with pleasure as Carson let out a small moan at the feeling.

Leonard quickly kneeled behind Carson on the bed and placed his mouth up to the shell of their ear. "He's big, isn't he?" All Carson could do was moan and nod their head as Mick started to move them up and down his cock, the sting of the stretch fading away. Already, they could feel their first orgasm approaching them. "Big enough to split you open from the inside. Big enough to leave you aching and feeling empty _days_ later. You'll _never_ want him to leave."

Carson would realize later that, while Mick seemed like the one to enjoy dirty talking the most, Leonard didn't seem to mind speaking it if he could see the reaction he got.

Mick brought Carson into a searing hot kiss, biting their lip and earing a moan of pleasure. His pace began to pick up as he picked Carson up and let them fall straight down onto his cock going deeper than before. Carson's inner walls tightened at the sensation, driving Mick crazy as he could feel himself getting closer to cumming.

"Look at them, Mick," Leonard said in his drawl, dropping his voice to sound deeper and huskier. "They look so eager to please. I bet if you asked nicely, they'd let you pound them into the mattress and edge them until they had tears running down their face _begging_ for your mercy."

Carson let out a needy moan at the mental image generated by Leonard's words against Mick's mouth. Mick's lips upturned into a smirk as he broke away from Carson just a few centimeters to look into their green eyes.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Mick asked, his voice deeper with lust. He gave a hard thrust when Carson didn't answer. Carson moaned loudly, letting their eyes close once more in pleasure. "I didn't hear an answer, doll."

"Yes, please, oh, _God,_ yes, _fuck,"_ Carson babbled as they dragged their nails gently down Mick's scars struggling to open their eyes and keep them open. Mick shivered at the sensation. "Please, Mick, _please."_

"You beg so nicely," Leonard whispered in Carson's ear, "like a good little slut."

Carson's orgasm crashed over them like waves of fire as a loud moan of ecstasy escaped from their open mouth.

"My, my," Leonard said with a heated look at his husband, "someone has a humiliation kink."

Carson didn't say anything as they laid their head on Mick's shoulder trying to catch their breath as Mick continued to thrust inside of them.

"You're our good little slut, aren't you?" Mick rumbled.

"Yes, God, yes," Carson whispered into his shoulder. _"Fuck!"_

Leonard smirked at the reaction as he let his fingers trail down to where Mick and Carson were connected. He fingered the area, teasing the slick breach but never entering. Carson was just on the edge of overstimulation, but it felt too good to let Leonard stop there. They reached around and steadied his hand.

"Please," they begged in barely more than a whisper, their voice practically shot to hell.

Leonard saw the blown pupils and the kiss swollen lips that looked fuller from Mick's biting. "Please, _what,_ Carson?" Leonard teased despite knowing exactly what they wanted. "Good little sluts use their words."

Carson let out a small whimper. "Please, Len, please finger me next to Mick's huge cock," they pleaded, their green eyes connected with Leonard's blue ones.

Leonard wasted no time in finding the lube he had hidden in the room and slicking up his fingers. He came back to kneel behind Carson and teased the entry point as Mick continued to chase his impending orgasm.

"Please, Len," Carson begged, "just-- _ah!"_

Leonard pushed his finger in next to Mick's cock and began a slower pace compared to Mick. Carson turned around to pull Leonard into a deep kiss as he added a second finger. The stretch and burn felt briefly uncomfortable to Carson before they relaxed and let the pain meld into the pleasure they were receiving.

Carson could already feel their second orgasm coming on as they squoze around Leonard's fingers and Mick's cock. It earned a strangled gasp from Mick who's face was of pure pleasure.

Leonard pulled away from the kiss. "How's that feel?" Leonard asked, slowly moving his fingers in contrast with Mick's bucking thrusts and huffs of heavy breathing. "You probably feel so full right now." He smirked. "I'm a bit jealous."

"I want," Carson let out a moan, "Len, I want your cock."

Leonard's motions stilled for a second as his wide eyes met Mick's. "You want-"

"I want...your cock...next to Mick," Carson breathed out harshly.

"You want-"

"Len, _please!"_ Carson's voice got higher in want and need as Mick stilled his pace.

"Lenny," Mick said breathlessly with a look at his husband. His green eyes said he wanted nothing more than to feel Leonard's cock slide along his in Carson. But Leonard was hesitant.

"Sure you can take both of us?" Leonard worried.

"Yes!" Carson exclaimed in irritation. "You two _aren't_ my first threesome."

Leonard didn't reply as he rolled on his condom and lubed up his cock. He pushed Mick and Carson to lie down on the bed before he slowly began to enter Carson next to Mick. The sensations were enough to make all three let out a collective loud moan of pleasure.

For Carson, they had never felt fuller than they did with both Mick and Leonard's cock inside of them.

For Leonard and Mick, to feel each other's cocks slide against the other was pure heaven especially in Carson, who felt tight.

Both men waiting for Carson to get comfortable with the immense stretch and burn and, with a nod from Carson, the men began to move. Mick pulled out as Leonard moved in further. As Mick pushed in, Leonard pulled out. The rhythm built up as Carson's moans became louder.

As Leonard hit Carson's G-spot, Carson let out a particularly loud moan that echoed around the room as they dropped the head against Mick's scarred chest. The three of them were glad Mick had the foresight to order Gideon to make the room soundproof. None of them wanted anyone to walk in on them at that moment.

Carson's green eyes drifted from Mick's scarred chest to the Compass on his arm and noticed how one needle pointed to Leonard and the other pointed to themselves. They didn't know how to feel about it but didn't have much time to dwell at both men increased their speed and Carson was rocked with an intense sort of pleasure throughout their body. It lit up every nerve and sent tiny shockwaves from their fingers to their toes.

Carson felt their second orgasm coming. They were at the edge but it wasn't _enough._ They were almost there but not there. Not _enough._

Carson let out a high-pitch whine when Leonard gave a particularly hard thrust on his turn, hitting something deep inside Carson and letting them fall over the edge.

With Carson's inner walls squeezing around Leonard and Mick's cocks rhythmically, it only took a few more thrusts from them before they both came inside their condoms. Mick and Leonard pulled out of Carson as they leaned against Mick exhausted. The two men quickly took off their condoms and tied them off, throwing them into the trash can in the room.

Leonard knew from experience that a thorough fucking put Mick to sleep almost instantly, quieting his mind and keeping the nightmares at bay. He rolled off Carson and pulled them in between himself and Mick and watched them fall asleep. He watched as a peaceful look settled upon their face, a stark contrast to the always on-guard Carson he had the pleasure of knowing. The only thing between him and knowing about Carson's soulmates was a thick band of leather covering their Compass. He gently took their arm into his hand to move the piece of leather when he saw something more startling--thin white lines scattered along their arm.

The white lines scared Leonard in ways only Lisa and Mick's safety ever had. He had seen them before on his own arms and similar but different scars in the form of burn marks on Mick's arms. 

Some of the white lines looked newer, more prominent than those they were layered upon which looked almost faded into Carson's pale skin like they were never there. Leonard didn't want to speculate as to how long they had been self-harming, but it looked like it had gone on for much of their lives if he could use his own scars to compare. He wanted to shoot everything that made them feel the need to hurt themselves. He knew it was stupid to feel so emotional, but he felt overly protective of them. He wanted to shield them from the world, as stupid as that sounded, and make them realize that they were safe with him and Mick.

Leonard traced the lines before dozing off.

Carson felt themselves being pulled from a peaceful sleep by something dancing along their right wrist. Jolting awake instantly, they gripped the offending person's hand and twisted it too far in one direction earning a pained groan. Upon seeing Leonard's concerned face, they released him and watched as he brought his aching wrist into his chest.

"Don't," Carson said firmly. They secured the piece of leather around their wrist to more firmly cover their Compass. "Don't touch me there."

"Just wanted to see-"

"I don't care what you wanted to see, Leonard," Carson said harshly, waking Mick up in the process. "You ain't got the right."

"I wanted to confirm my suspicions."

"I _ain't_ your soulmate," Carson said, knowing it was a lie despite not having seen where their needles pointed.

"Have you checked?"

"I only look at my Compass once a year, Snart."

"Well," Leonard said, watching a naked Carson crawl out of the bed from between himself and Mick to find their clothing, "look at it."

"Can't."

"Can't or won't?" Mick asked, his rumbling voice sounding scratchier with sleep.

"Won't," Carson said plainly as they slipped on their underwear and socks. "I only look at it on Valentine's Day to remind myself that I'm far better off alone." They shot a look at Mick and Leonard as they pulled on their ripped jeans. "It ain't Valentine's Day yet."

"And when that day comes," Mick said with a sigh, "we want to be there."

"To do what, Snart?" Carson asked exasperatedly as they tugged on their purple hoodie. "To see that _neither_ of you are my soulmate? Your Compasses must be wrong 'cause I ain't that person."

"I don't know what's worse," Leonard said. "You lying to _us_ or lying to _yourself."_

Carson glared harshly at Leonard as they let out a grumble. "It was fun, boys. Thanks for the exercise."

"Anytime!" Leonard called out with snark as Carson left the room.

Carson made their way back to their room in silence with Leonard's words lingering in their mind.

_"I don't know what's worse. You lying to us or lying to yourself."_

"Gideon!" Carson shouted as the door to their room shut behind them.

_"Yes, Mx. Palmer?"_

"Can you lock my door and make sure no one--and I mean _absolutely_ no one--can get in?"

_"Of course."_

"Thanks, Gideon," Carson sighed.

They sat down on their bed, pulled up the sleeve of their hoodie, and stared at the strap of leather covering their Compass and shook their head. They couldn't do it. They couldn't look at it. If Mick and Leonard were right, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves. But the curiosity overwhelmed Carson. They carefully peeled away the leather strap that was stuck to their skin because of the sweat from the sex.

With one look at their Compass, their heart broke in two. A strangled gasp of despair managed its way out of Carson's throat as they grasped their wrist to hide their Compass and began to rock back and forth. Their needles weren't grey. Their needles weren't spinning aimlessly. Their needles were filled in with brilliant colors. One with oranges and reds and greens and purples as flames and stars and anchors performed a dance up and down the needle. The other had shades of blues and greys and purples and greens as ice and snowflakes chased stars and tiny delicate flowers up to the point of the needle.

The two needles were pointing in the direction of Mick and Leonard where Carson had left the men in their shared bedroom. Mick and Leonard, the two men with the same needles for Carson.

Carson forced back the tears as they felt their throat tighten. There their soulmates were, already happy in a relationship with each other, and there Carson was, an unnecessary element designed to hurt their marriage.

Carson continued to rock themselves as they thought about the life they were giving up for their soulmates to have the perfect relationship. Love and family; companionship and understand; warmth on a cold night. Everything that Carson had ever wanted but denied themselves because of a simple truth they learned as a small child.

A relationship only works with two people--never three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> Vaginal Fingering,  
> Handjob,  
> Blowjob,  
> Dirty Talk,  
> 'Sir' Kink,  
> DP in Vagina


	9. "I was ridin' on a theory."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from Leonard and Mick's perspective as they watch Carson ignore them in favor of the rest of the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted 02-25-2021

It seemed to Leonard and Mick on the morning after they had mind-blowing sex with Carson that the person in question was actively trying to avoid them.

Carson made breakfast for everyone like they always did--that morning was chocolate chip Belgian Waffles with an assortment of fruit and bacon--but had Ray help with passing out the plates so they didn't risk ending up conversing with the two men. Carson even moved seats to avoid sitting near them and refused to look at Leonard and Mick the entire time it took for everyone to eat breakfast together.

If Leonard and Mick were anyone else in the world, they would've been deeply offended by Carson and their actions to avoid them. But, they were both acutely aware that Carson had profoundly embedded problems from their past and the husbands wanted to work through them as a triad instead of watching from afar as Carson ignored them and tried to live their life.

That was why they found it frustrating when it became clear that Carson didn't want to look at the two let alone speak to them.

Leonard had turned a corner in the hallway, eyes downcast to the steel floor deep in thought. Mick had been complaining after breakfast about wanting to blow something up or to light something on fire at the very least. With Rip not letting them explore any time period on their little break, Leonard was remarkably tempted to let his husband set fire to the cargo bay. Rip had it coming, really. What did he expect when he brought Mick aboard with nothing flammable on board to sate his needs?

Leonard looked up briefly to make sure he wasn't going to walk into a wall--how embarrassing would that be?--when he spotted Carson walking his way reading a book in their purple hoodie and blue jeans with black combat boots and not paying attention to their surroundings. His mind whirled with all of the possible outcomes of the two choices he had--talk to them or ignore them. He had to talk to them.

"Carson-"

Carson's head snapped up; their normally green eyes were a mixture of electric purple and neon green for a moment before the normal green came back. "Snart," Carson said curtly as they closed their book before turning around on their heel and walking the other way.

The number of possible outcomes had been reduced to seventy-five percent of the original quantity.

"Carson, wait," Leonard said, trying to follow them and not sound desperate. "I only want to talk."

"Funny," Carson said sarcastically in a cold voice, "that's the exact _opposite_ of what _I_ want to do."

"Even after last night?"

Carson didn't reply as their eyes caught sight of Jax walking down the corridor staring down at the tablet in his hands.

"Jax!" They called out, stuffing their book inside their hoodie pocket.

 _Five percent,_ his mind supplied. _And none in our favor._

"Carson!" Leonard called out to deaf ears.

He watched as Carson approached Jax, who looked at them confused. Leonard stopped a few yards behind Carson waiting for them to turn around.

"Is there something-"

"Anythin' interestin'?" Carson asked.

Leonard couldn't see what happened, but there was a shift in Jax's posture. Jax went from downright confused to having a protective older brother stance and look on his face. Leonard could tell. He had seen it enough times on his own face. Jax nodded his head and Leonard let out an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, actually," Jax said, continuing his walk with Carson by his side. "Rip wants me to look at the Time Drive to make sure everything's up and running. Mind taking a look with me?"

"Always wanted t'see what made the time ship tick," Carson joked. "Lead the way, my dear mechanic."

Jax's laugh got to Leonard who schooled his face in neutrality and walked away in the opposite direction. _Zero percent._ He would find a way to talk to Carson.

Mick grumbled to himself, beer in hand, as he stalked the halls of the Waverider. His fingers itched for a lighter or his heat gun, both things Captain Hunter made him leave in his room for fear of Mick burning down the entire ship. Mick wouldn't have burned down the entire ship, per se. Only part of it.

"-wers weren't so great to start out with, Professor," Carson's voice floated from the lab. Mick stopped before he got to the entrance and was seen. "I had no control over feelin' other's emotions or hearin' their thoughts when I touched them. Oliver basically adopted me into his team to teach me."

"And, I assume, things went well," Professor Stein said."You have complete mastery over your powers."

"I'd like to think so," Carson said. Mick could almost picture them nodding. "There's always somethin' in the back of my mind naggin' me, though. Like," Carson seemed to struggle for words, "like there's something I ain't figured out yet."

"You'll get there," Professor Stein said. "Jefferson told me you accompanied him down to the engine room."

"Yes!" Carson said with happiness in their voice. "I may not be my brother with his infinite knowledge of how to build things, but I enjoy knowin' how things work and learnin' how to take things apart and put them back together."

"Ah! We just might make something out of you, yet, Mx. Palmer."

"And, it was another way for me to get away from Snart."

Mick took a swig of beer at Carson's words. He didn't do emotions easily--something drilled into him by his abusive father. But, he felt hurt by Carson's words that seemed to back up their actions.

"Mr. Snart?" Professor Stein asked confused. "I know why _I_ would avoid him and his husband, but why would _you?_ You three seem to be meant for each other."

It took Carson a second to respond, and Mick could picture them wincing. "I did somethin' with him and Rory, and I ain't sure how to feel about it."

"How _do_ you feel?"

"Like I made a mistake."

Mick turned around and walked away, unable to hear any more of the conversation.

When it was approaching lunchtime, Mick decided to try and approach Carson about what they were going to make and if he could help. Before he could get a word out, Carson started to hum a tune under their breath that sounded oddly like _Hedwig's Theme_ to Mick. He didn't understand how Ray was able to tell Carson needed him when Ray came running into the galley less than a minute later.

"Carson?" Ray asked slightly out of breath. "What's wrong?"

Carson looked at Ray confused, ignoring Mick who stood behind them like he wasn't even there. "What'd ya mean 'what's wrong', dear brother?" They asked as they kneaded the dough for the pizza they were making. "I didn't send for you."

"I heard 'Hedwig's Theme' in my head," Ray explained as he neared his sibling with a wary eye on Mick. "Is something wrong?" He asked again with more purpose.

"No," Carson said, waving off his concern. "You know that I like to hum that sometimes."

"Only when you feel uncomfortable," Ray muttered. Mick raised an eyebrow as Ray turned to look Mick in the eye as if he could see into Mick's soul. "Is he bothering you?"

"I'm fine, Ray," Carson stressed. Ray looked at Carson. "Go back to your suit."

"How did you-"

"You've been workin' on it ever since Sara recovered the piece you lost at the arms deal," Carson said with a soft smile at their brother. "I know it calms you. I'll call you when lunch is ready."

Ray nodded his head at Carson before turning to look at Mick again. "I'll call Sara in to help."

"Much obliged, oh dear one!" Carson called out to Ray who was already walking backward toward the door to keep an eye on Mick.

It didn't take much longer than a minute for Sara to come bounding into the galley with a large smile on her face. She had a bounce in her step as she walked over to Carson, taking in the ingredients lined up on the counter.

"Ooooh, pizza for lunch. Are you trying to get us hooked on unhealthy foods?" Sara asked with a teasing smile.

"I'll never tell," Carson teased back as they spread the sauce on the pizza dough.

Sara turned to Mick with a calculating look in her eye. Mick knew what that look meant--having seen it on his husband's face for the past thirty years--and it spelled trouble for him.

"Hey, Mick," Sara said, walking over to where he was sitting at the closest table to Carson drinking his second beer of the day. "How's that beer tasting?"

"Better than the chocolate," Mick said with a sarcastic smile. Though, it was the truth. Mick hadn't liked the food fabricator and its sugar-free food.

Sara sat down next to him and started up a conversation, spending the entire time the pizza was baking conversing with him, and keeping him out of Carson's way. Mick begrudgingly kept the conversation going if only because Sara was beginning to grow on him.

When everyone came in after Carson had cut up the pizza, Mick noticed Ray's two slices had the most pepperoni on them.

When dinner time came around, Leonard and Mick decided together that they would stop beating around the bush and stop treating Carson like a piece of glass and start treating them like the strong person they were. Having a conversation after what had happened the night before wouldn't break Carson into a million pieces. It might shatter what little relationship the three had together, but it wouldn't break Carson themselves.

Leonard cornered Carson first in the galley as Mick stayed by the door as almost a guard.

"Now, now," Leonard said in his usual drawl, "we just wanna talk."

Carson didn't say anything as they met Leonard's eyes. Leonard noticed a conflict in them. It almost looked like a war was brewing inside of Carson.

"Talk about what we're havin' for dinner?" Carson asked, turning around to face the kitchen counter instead of Leonard. Leonard saw the tension in Carson's shoulders. "Because I was thinkin' that I would let Gideon cook somethin' up for tonight. Not that I don't wanna cook--just the opposite, really. Cookin' takes my mind to a whole 'nother place. But I just wanna sit back and relax on these few days we have off and not be treated like some '50's housewife--which I am _not_ and I will _smack_ you if you say otherwise. I have a sinkin' feelin' that these are the last few good days we're gonna get in quite some time. Ya know-"

"Do you always talk this much when you're nervous?" Mick asked Carson gruffly.

Mick watched Carson look up at him and where he stood. He watched their eyes drift from his empty hands to his empty thigh holster as they tried to contain their surprise at seeing him without a beer and his heat gun.

"I'm not _nervous,"_ Carson spat out the word as if it were poison on their tongue. "If you two weren't so wrapped up in each other and in tryin' t'bring your life of crime onto the ship, you would'a noticed that I...in fact...talk...a lot," Carson said, turning to stare down at the empty kitchen counter.

"Gideon," Mick called out as Leonard studied Carson's hunched-over form, "how often does Carson talk?"

_"Mx. Palmer talks, on average, sixty-percent of their waking day. They are the sixth most talkative person on the ship above yourself and Mr. Snart."_

"And let me guess," Leonard drawled with a smirk that Carson couldn't see. _"Raymond_ is at the top."

 _"You would have guessed correctly,"_ Gideon said.

"So, my brother talks more than I normally do," Carson shrugged their shoulders, "so what?" They turned to face Leonard and Mick as they stuffed their hands in their hoodie pocket. "He's always talked to self-soothe while I find somethin' to do with my hands."

"So, back to where we started," Leonard said, crossing his arms over his chest, "we just wanna talk."

Carson sighed heavily as they walked over to the food fabricator. "There's nothing _to_ talk about, Snart."

"Back to 'Snart' and Rory'." Leonard rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the nearest table as nonchalantly as he could. "Thought we got past all of that last night. You even called me 'Len'."

"Yeah?" Carson asked. "Well, you're wrong. I was ridin' on a theory."

"You were riding more than a theory last night," Mick said with a smirk as he took a few cautious steps into the room.

"And here I thought puns were Snart's thing, Rory," Carson said, returning to the counter with a fabricated roast and green beans. "I thought that if we all had sex with each other, you'd see there ain't nothin' special about me and give up."

"You _are_ special, Carson," Leonard said, pushing away from the table and taking a step toward Carson as he dropped his arms to his side. "Our Compasses don't just point to anybody."

"You're Compass is wrong, Snart," Carson said softly. In their eyes was a pleading Leonard had seen in his own before. Carson was begging him to drop the topic for now and forever. "I'm not worth _being_ anyone's soulmate or anyone's North."

There was a commotion heard outside of the galley.

"I'm sorry, Snart," Carson said with a shake of their head, "but it's just not in the cards for me. I don't do emotions that way."

Leonard knew that was a lie as soon as Carson said it. But he couldn't say anything as everybody from the team filed in and Carson explained why they were all having fabricated food that evening. Carson, for the first time all day, sat in their seat across from Leonard and Mick and looked at them with sadness on their face and in their eyes. For the first time all day, Leonard and Mick avoided the sad look by not looking at Carson.

Leonard and Mick laid in bed that night with Leonard's head on Mick's broad chest. There was an uneasy quiet hovering in the air. They both wanted to talk about Carson. They both wanted to talk about how to convince them that they wanted them more than anything. But both men knew nothing they would say would convince Carson.

Only Carson could convince Carson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter turned out okay.
> 
> It was a bit on the short end, but, again I hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
